


Stay With Me

by svtotaku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtotaku/pseuds/svtotaku
Summary: Kim Mingyu, a man who once had everything and Jeon Wonwoo, a man who once had both everything and nothing. Paths are crossed but then separated. Meeting back with a new life full of pain, the opposite of what once they had. What will happen to these two? Memories may be forgotten but the heart knows what the mind do not.





	1. ~Foreword~

_" Mom, please don't leave me alone here. Please"_

_" Mingyu, don't forget that I will be always here with you. Even though not physically, I will be always watching over you. Please take care of your father and older brother in my behalf."_

_"Mom please don't talk like that. The doctors will save you don't worry. Please, you have to survive. If you aren't here, I don't have anybody to be with me. Mom. Please"_

_"Mingyu, remember that in life there are always good things that will happen to you. In this world, bad things and good things coincide with each other. Just like how there is a rainbow after a rain."_

_" Mom, please don't leave me......"_

_"Don't worry Mingyu. I know that there will be someone that can replace your love for me. I know that someday you will meet someone that can complete you. You will meet true friends that will become your lifelong companions."_

_"Mom. No one can replace you in my heart. Please mom. Survive...."_

_" Don't forget Mingyu. I love you..."_

_TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_That was the last thing that Mingyu heard before he was taken from her now-dead mother's bedside._

_" I'm sorry Mr. Kim, your mother's condition went downhill. She told us not to tell you about it so that she can leave you in peace. She told us to make sure that you won't do anything bad to yourself that can cause her to worry." the doctor told me while tears continued streaming from my eyes._

_" I understand doctor.Thank you for taking care of my mom until her last moments." Mingyu stood up from his seat._

_But the stress and sadness he had all throughout his mom's ordeal was enough to wear him out._

_He collapsed there and the last thing he heard were nurses coming to his aid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossposted fanfiction from Asianfanfics.
> 
> This is not a copied work. This story is also mine in Asianfanfics :-D
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading.


	2. ~Chapter 1~

**KIM MINGYU**

I woke up feeling the sweat coming out from my body.

'Damn that dream again'. I thought while climbing out from my bed.

I went to my bathroom to take a bath and to also forget about my dream. It has been 3 years since the death of my mom.

And the dream about his mom dying has been hunting him ever since.

' When will this stop?' I thought while hot water hit my face.

 

**JEON WONWOO**

KKKKRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

I slipped my hand out from my bed covers to stop the ringing of my alarm.

I remained in my bed for 10 more minutes until someone came inside my room.

" Wonwoo. Get up. It's already time for school" a soothing voice told me.

I opened up my eyes to see my mother shaking me hard.

" Ummmmaaa... 10 more minutes"

" That won't do young man. It's already past 7. If you won't wake up right now you'll be late for school. Come on big baby"

" I'm not a baby anymore mom. I'm already 19 years old." ( A/N: I will make Wonwoo younger here. He will be one from the 97 liners and and the same age as Mingyu)

I heard my mom laugh and then I just proceeded to climb out from my bed and greeted my mother a good morning.

She told me that breakfast is ready downstairs. She told me to go down immediately after I prepare for school.

I took a shower, got dressed and then took my bag from my table and then went downstairs.

I greeted my father a good morning when he rushed out towards the door for work.

" See you later son. I'm running late now for my meeting with Mr. Tan"

I just replied a bye to him.

I went to the kitchen and saw my mom eating there.  I sat on the chair near her and ate the breakfast she prepared for me. 

I finished my breakfast and then told my mom that I'll be going. I took my car keys from my bag and then went to our garage.

I drive a white Bugatti Veyron to school. It was a gift from my parents for my 18th birthday.

I arrive in school just on time and then rushed out towards my classroom.

I met the teacher on the way and told me to be grateful to him because he won't give me a detention slip.

I arrived in the classroom and then took my seat which was at the back corner of the room near the window.

I have a seatmate but he was always absent. I only met him once every week to pass any project and to take any quizzes he missed.

I wonder why the school permitted that kind of student.

His name is Kim Mingyu and we only talked once when he asked me where Mr. Lee was.

 

**NORMAL POV**

Classes that morning went fast. Wonwoo, being the good student he was listened to the teacher's discussion and even took notes on the lessons. Other students just did what they want to do. 

Lunch arrived and Wonwoo went to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends. 

"Wonwoo-yah. Come here!!" one of his friends shouted.

" Arasseoyo" 

Wonwoo then went to the table where 6 people were staying.

" You got here earlier Hoshi-yah. Did something happened in class?"

" Mr. Lee didn't came in class so we had an earlier lunch break." Hoshi said.

His 6 friends are Hoshi, Woozi, Dino, Jun, Dokyeom and Vernon.

He is in the same grade as Vernon, Dino and Dokyeom. Hoshi, Woozi and Jun are a year older than the 4 of them. They became friends because they are all childhood friends. That's why he doesn't adress Jun, Hoshi, Woozi and Dokyeom as hyung.

" Hey. I heard that there are 5 people transferring here from another school. 3 sophomores and 2 freshman." Dino told the group.

"Where did you heard that?" Woozi asked.

" I heard it from some girls talking in the hallway when I was waiting for Dokyeom hyung" 

" Really?" Hoshi said.

" Yes. And I also heard that they are all handsome looking" Dino continued.

" Maybe they transferred here because they were expelled from their previous school. Judging from your information, they must be bad boys. You know the ones that are called delinquents because they always break the school rules. They are very cool especially in the movies" Vernon said in excitement while talking about the new students tomorrow. He really is a man full of imaginations.

The 7 of them started eating their lunch while talking about many things. Mostly were about their memories together and the fun things that they experienced. 

Their lunch break ended and the 7 of them went to their respective classes.

As Wonwoo walked through the hallways, he bumped into a person when he was about to make a turn.

" Oh. I'm very sorry. Let me help you with this" Wonwoo said while bowing profusely to the man he bumped into. He helped the man picked up the things he dropped.

"Thank you for helping me" the man said.

Wonwoo looked up to the person he just bumped into and realized that he knew this person.

It was his seatmate that he rarely see.

It was Kim Mingyu.


	3. ~Chapter 2~

**JEON WONWOO**

I was currently staring at my classmate that I rarely see. Until he interrupted me in my gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked me while standing up.

I stood up too and then gave him some of the things he dropped.

"Thanks" was his curt reply and then walked off.

' I wonder why he's here' was the first thing that I thought and then a 'Why was I looking at him?'

I shook my head to forget my last thought and then sped off to my next class.

 

**NORMAL POV**

Classes that afternoon went quick. For Jeon Wonwoo that is. Given that he is already smart and is always active in class.

He remembered that he needs to meet up with his other friends which were already waiting for him when he arrived at their meeting place.

"Why so late Wonwoo?" Hoshi told him while giving him an annoyed look. The others just laughed at his reaction.

The seven of them went to their favorite place. They went to a restaurant that was owned by Dino's family. 

It's a 5-star restaurant that is very hard to get a reservation because of it's popularity.

They have a secret and secluded part in that retaurant so they can have fun without disturbing the customers.

They went there to play games and enjoy their free time without being given any homework to work on.

"Hey, who do you think the new tranfer students are?" Dokyeom started.

"Hey, I really think that they are bad boys. Why don't you believe me?" Vernon said.

He continued rattling on his fantasies once again while the other 6 just continued what they were doing.

" Guys, what do you want to eat?" Jun asked.

" I want some cheeeburgers" Wonwoo

"Jjajangmyun" Woozi

" Anything edible" Vernon

" I would like to have Chicken" Dokyeom

" Lots of sushi please" Hoshi

"I'll go tell one of the waiters to buy them. What do you want to want Jun- hyung?" Dino asked as he head out.

" Anything spicy" Jun replied.

Dino headed out and then called a waiter. He told the waiter to buy the food that they all want to eat and then gave him some money.

The seven of them just continued talking while some of them continued playing.

 

**JEON WONWOO**

"Want to go to the newly- opened amusement park this Saturday? My treat" Woozi told us while continuing his game.

" Sure" All of us answered back.

A few more minutes later, the waiter that Dino asked to buy our food came to our place and then gave us the things he bought.

Wow. I can't wait to eat my cheeseburgers.

Just thinking about it makes me drool.

I didn't waste any time in getting my cheeseburgers.

I slowly ate my cheesburgers while savouring the heavenly taste every time I take a bite.

We all finished our food and then stayed there more.

After 30 minutes, we decided to go home since it was also getting late. My parents already know that I always hang-out with my friends after school so they didn't need to worry as long as I go home before midnight.

I arrived in our house 10 minutes later and then headed to our garage to put my car back.

I entered our house and then greeted my parents who were in the living room watching a romantic movie.

I decided to just head to my room so I won't disturb the two of them.

I then prepare myself for sleep since I was already tired from playing.

I immediately fell into deep sleep as soon as I hit my bed.

 

**KIM MINGYU**

"Yah Kim Mingyu!!! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!!!" was the first thing that I heard as soon as I answered the call.

"Sorry hyung, I was sleeping"

"Are your classes done already?" 

" Aniyo hyung. I skipped again" 

"YAH!!! Why are you skipping your classes? Aren't you going to be expelled if you always do that?"

" It doesn't matter anymore hyung. I don't care happens to me now"

"Yah!!! Quit being an emo and then go to school. Especially tomorrow. We have prepared a surprise for you"

" What!?!? I don't want to go there. I already went there today."

"No buts Kim Mingyu. When someone older than you orders you to do something make sure to carry out that task successfully. Arasseo?!"

"Arassoyeo Seungcheol-hyung. I'm hanging up.

I put my phone back on my bedside cabinet and then went back to sleep.

As much as I want to stay here all day tomorrow, I have to be in school tomorrow since Seungcheol-hyung told me to.

'Oh well, I'll just go back to sleep"

And then I drifted off once again this time, to my dreamland.


	4. ~Chapter 3~

**KIM MINGYU**

KKKKKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

'Damn this blasted alarm clock' 

I turned off the loud alarm clock immediately since i still wanted to sleep.

As soon as I laid my head on my pillow, my cellphone rang.

"Who the hell is calling me this early?" 

I told myself and then got my cellphone which was on my bedside table. I answered immediately without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello"

**_"Yah. You just woke up right?"_ **

"Who's this?"

_**"Who's this my a**. Yah this is your Seungcheol-hyung you're talking to. Get up right now and get ready, you're going to school"** _

"I don't want to hyung"

_**"We talked about this yesterday Mingyu. If you won't come to school in 10 minutes, something bad will happen to you. You know, hyungs know the best"** _

I can feel the threat in his voice. I know if I won't follow what he just said, something bad will really happen. Knowing them and all.

"Arraseoyo hyung. I'll get ready"

_**"Okay. We''ll be waiting for you here. Annyeong"** _

Then the line went dead.

'Wait. What does he mean they'll be waiting for me there?'

 

**CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

"Really. This kid" I told myself after I talked to Mingyu just a while ago.

"Do you think he will be coming here Cheol?" Jeonghan told me.

"I just told him that we know the best" I replied.

"You sure know how to discipline the kids very well" Joshua who was beside me told me.

"You know, we were together for almost 15 years. It's natural that we know each other well. Just a little bit of push and threat to Mingyu won't kill him. I know he wasn't also expecting the 5 of us transferring here to his school."

" I remember how hyung always complained about why it was only him that go to a different school while the 5 of us go to the same school." Seungkwan joined the conversation.

"I bet hyung will also be surprised" Minghao also joined the conversation.

The 5 of us, Me, Jeonghan, Joshua, Seungkwan and Minghao are currently inside the principal's office waiting for our class schedules. I decided to call Mingyu because I knew that he forgot what we talked about yesterday.

The principal's secretary went inside the room and approached us.

"Here are your class schedules." she handed us 5 papers and we said our thanks.

Naturally, her face went red and hurriedly went out from the room.

We then proceeded to head to our first class. Since we were in different grades, we decided that we should send the younger ones to their class first. 

Seungkwan and Minghao are still freshmen students and me,Jeonghan and Joshua are sophomores.

I know that Mingyu will be shocked when he see us. 

We walked through many hallways, while people especially the female population looked at us. Clearly, a look of admiration on their faces.

We arrived at one of the freshmen's classroom. It was Seungkwan and Minghao's room.

I also knew that this is Mingyu's class and room. 

"See you later hyungs" Seungkwan told us while he and Minghao went inside the room.

"Inform us of what will happen okay" Jeonghan told us. Reminding the 2 of them about their plan.

"Arraseo hyung. See you later"

"Should we go to our class then?" Joshua told us then we headed our way.


	5. ~Chapter 4~

**JEON WONWOO**

I went to school early today. I don't know why but I think today will be a good day in school. And everytime I have this feeling, something good always happen.

I sat on my chair and took a book out of my bag. I wanted to continue reading the novel I was reading last evening.

I continued reading even though some of my clasmates arrived.

"WONWOOOOOO!!!!!!" someone yelled my name.

I looked at the door and saw Dokyeom smiling very wide at me. He merrily skipped towards my desk.

"Good morning Wonwoo-ya" he greeted me his unfaltering big smile.

"Good morning Dokyeom" I greeted back as I smiled at him.

He then went to his seat which was in front of me. 

"Wonwoo-ya, did you do your Math assignment?" he turned back and asked me.

"Yes I did. But why?" I asked but knowing where this will lead.

"Can you let me borrow it. Please?" he told me while holding his hands together and then giving me a pleading look.

"Dokyeommie, why do you always forget to make your assignments?" I asked him as I handed him my Math notebook.

"Hehehehehehe. Assignments are always at the back part of my head. I can only remember them when I'm in school the next day." he laughed and then immediately worked on his assignment.

I then returned back on reading my book.

Vernon and Dino arrived and then greeted both of us a good morning. Vernon sat beside Dokyeom and Dino sat in front of Vernon. The 4 of us talked while Dokyeom furiously finished his Math homework. We stopped talking when we heard some girls talking about the new transfer students that are coming today.

"That's right. I heard from Mr.Kim that 2 of the tranferees will be in our class and the other 3 will be on Hoshi-hyung's class" Vernon told us.

I don't really care if we get a new classmate or not as long as they are not annoying.

I can hear the noise from outside of our classroom. I immediately knew that they were our new classmates.

The door opened and the 2 figures went in.

Our classroom was silent for a while until Vernon broke the silence.

"SEUNGKWAN-AH, MINGHAO-AH" he shouted.

Dokyeom, Dino and I broke out in a smile as we recognize the two figures.

 

**BOO SEUNGKWAN**

Me and Minghao went inside the room after we bid Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung a see you later.

Silence greeted us until  a voice coming from the back portion of the room shouted.

"SEUNGKWAN-AH, MINGHAO-AH"

Me and Minghao turned to the source of the voice. I broke out into a huge smile when I saw 4 familiar faces.

The 2 of us immediately went near them not minding the shocked looks from our new classmates.

"I can't believe you're here Vernon,Wonwoo-hyung,Dokyeom-hyung and Dino." I said and then hugged the four of them one by one. Minghao also did the same.

"We can't believe that you two were the transfer students" Dokyeom-hyung started as he kept 2 notebooks under his table.

"We also didn't know that the 4 of you go to school here. We haven't seen each other since our middle school graduation. I missed you all so much" I told them as I expressed my happiness by jumping up and down.

"You're so overdramatic Seungkwan-ah. We just saw each other last week" Vernonie said as he pat my head.

"Woah,woah. Calm down Seungkwan-ah. Nice to see you again Minghao-ah." Wonwoo-hyung told us while closing a book I knew he was reading.

'I guess some things doesn't change' I thought.

"I see you're still copying Wonwoo-hyung's homework Dokyeom-hyung" Minghao told Dokyeom-hyung.

"Hehehehehe. You know I can't help it. I hate making homeworks and I can't help but not remember them" Dokyeom-hyung said while the 5 of us laughed.

The school bell rang signalling that classes will be starting. The teacher went in and then I went in front together with Minghao so that the teacher can introduce us.

"Good morning class. As you can see we have two new students. Please introduce yourself" the teacher started.

I started first and took a step forward.

"Good morning to all of you. My name is Boo Seungkwan. Feel free to just call me Seungkwan."

I stepped back and Minghao stepped forward this time.

"Ni hao. I am Xu Minghao. Nice to meet you." and then he stepped backward.

"Thank you for your introductions. Well then there are still vacant seats available. Seungkwan, sit in front of Vernon and Minghao sit in front of Dino."

"Thank you Sir" we thanked the teacher.

We were on our way to our seats when the door suddenly opened and revealed a panting Kim Mingyu.

I readied my phone and positioned it in front of me when Mingyu-hyung said a greeting to our teacher and then saw us.

'Click'

A shutter sound was heard when I took a picture of a shocked Mingyu whose mouth was wide open and a look of disbelief in his eyes.

'I better send this immediately to Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung. They would be very happy to have another piece of blackmail against Mingyu-hyung' I thought as I stand there smiling with Minghao.


	6. ~Chapter 5~

**KIM MINGYU**

After Sungcheol-hyung's phone call, I sprang up from my bed and then hurriedly went to the bathroom. After 5 minutes, I was already fully-dressed. I got my bag from my study table and then went downstairs. I didn't care for my breakfast since I have money to just buy anything. I fished out my car keys from my bag and then started my car. And then I was off to school.

Five minutes later, I'm still on the road because of this godd**n traffic.

'I hope Seungcheol-hyung won't know that it's already more than 10 minutes' I thought while praying that Sungcheol hyung won't do anything bad.

After 10 minutes, I'm already at our school, parking my car. I immediately rushed inside, running through many hallways to reach my classroom.

When I went inside, I greeted my teacher and then saw some familiar faces.

'What the!?' is the first thing that came to me.

I heard a clicking sound and then noticed that the 2 of them were smiling.

'I know that they are up to something'

"Oh, Mr. Kim Mingyu, it seems that you know these 2 people." Mr. Kim told me while the 2 idiots just continued smiling and the rest of the class just watching them.

"They are my friends,Sir" I replied.

"Oh, I see. So you won't have any problem showing them around our school right?" Mr. Kim said.

"None sir" I replied.

"Very well then, the three of you may now take your seats"

The three of us replied and then went to our respective seats.

I noticed that my seatmate Jeon Wonwoo was staring at me.

I just brushed it off and then wondered if Seungkwan and Minghao are here, does it mean that Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung are also here?

Well, maybe I should just ask them later. I can't talk to them right now because our seats are kinda far. There is Vernon between me and Seungkwan and Minghao is in front of Dino. 

Classes started and as usual, I just zoned off hoping that the bell for break time will come already.

 

**JEON WONWOO**

When Kim Mingyu arrived, I don't know how react because he knew Seungkwan-ah and Minghao-ah. Were they from the same school? But that can't happen because we are from the same middle school and Kim Mingyu and I are classmates since the start of the year.

I just stared at him when he took his seat still wondering why. I know that Seungkwan-ah and Minghao-ah have many friends but I never thought that they are friends with Kim Mingyu.

Classes started and as usual I diligently took part of it and took some important notes that were discussed.

The school bell rang signalling the start of lunch break.

Dokyeom asked Seungkwan and Minghao if they would like to have lunch with us. They nodded and asked if Mingyu can join. Dokyeom smiled and said a yes. We headed towards the cafeteria not minding again people watching us because of the new additional people with us.

We entered the cafeteria immediately spotting Hoshi who is sitting at a table with Woozi, Jun and 3 other people.

'OH MY GOD' was the first thing I thought.

We approached the table and greeted the 3 people that I recognized so much.

"Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, Joshua-hyung, never thought we'll see you here." Dino said and then hugged the 3 people.

"Ah...... My baby missed me. Come here Dino-yah" Jeonghan-hyung told Dino who was pouting.

"I'm not a baby Jeonghan-hyung" Dino retorted but still hugged Jeonghan-hyung again.

"My baby... I missed you so much" Jeonghan gave Dino a very tight hug.

"No way.... The 5 of you tranferred here?" a shocked Mingyu asked.

"Aren't you happy to see us Mingyu-ah?" Seungcheol-hyung asked.

"You don't know how happy I am hyung since I'm not the only person going to another school" Mingyu ginned and then hugged the 3 of them.

"Nice to see you again Wonwoo-yah" Jeonghan said and smiled at me.

"Nice to see you again Jeonghan-hyung, Seungcheol-hyung and Joshua-hyung" I greeted back.

We sat on the remaining chairs that were there. It seems that Hoshi was the one that prepared this since all of us had a chair.

The 13 of us started chatting about our day while some people taking out there lunchboxes while some going to the lunch stall to buy something.

The one with the lunch boxes are Me, Dino, Jeonghan-hyung, Seungcheol-hyung, Seungkwan and Dokyeom. The rest went to different lunch stalls to buy food. 

After a few minutes they returned to the table carrying trays. We started talking while we ate.

"Hyung, what came up for you decide to move here?" Dokyeom started.

"Well our big baby" Seungcheol-hyung started and then gave Mingyu and head pat and then continued, "Was always complaining about why he's the only one going to another school. We knew that he wasn't taking classes properly so we decided to discipline him"

"I'm not a big baby hyung" Mingyu retorted. "And I don't need to be disciplined. I'm fine as it is" he said and then went back to his meal.

"And also we kinda wanted to transfer to another school because we don't like our current school. Almost all of the populace there are females and we can't stand their screams and shrills everytime we were there. We can't act like a normal student because of them" Joshua-hyung said.

"That's what you get for going to another school hyung" Vernon said and then took a bite from his sandwich.

"Hehehehe. That's why we transferred here" Minghao said.

"We're glad that you transfer here. Seeing we'll be together again. The 13 of us" Woozi said.

I didn't see the change on their face when Woozi said that but silence enveloped the table after he said that.

When I looked up, their faces changed and then Dokyeom broke the silence.

"Want to hang out with us later?" he said subjecting the question to the 6 people new to our table.

"Sure. I want to explore this place" Joshua-hyung said.

"Then it's decided. We'll hang out later" Dokyeom grinned.

The sound of the school bells echoed throughout the school signalling the end of lunch break.

"See you later guys" Hoshi-hyung told us as we exited the cafeteria and then headed to our respective classes.


	7. ~Chapter 6~

**CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

That morning, when we headed towards our respective classes after we dropped Seungkwan and Minghao in their room, the 3 of us were kinda excited to see Hoshi, Woozi and Jun again.  We knew that they’re attending this school. We already called them up last week telling them that we will be transferring to their school after our meet-up. They were kinda ecstatic to hear that. They even helped us process our paper works. And it was also with their help that the 3 of us ended in the same class as them and Seungkwan and Minghao ended up with the rest of the gang.

When we entered the room, I was immediately enveloped in one of Hoshi’s tight hug. Then he gave Jeonghan and Joshua one too.

“Nice to see you alive and well Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung” Woozi came up from his seat and then gave us a hug also. The 3 of us crouched down jokingly to annoy him since he can’t reach us.

“Nice to see you again hyungs” Jun also approached us and then gave us also a hug.

“Nice to see the 3 of you also well” Jeonghan told the 3 of them with a smile.

Let me tell you why we know the 3 of them. As you can know, we were classmates during middle school and we parted ways after graduation, since we attend different schools. We frequently talked on the phone or chat to catch up with them and sometimes also meet each other in person but not all of us can be there because of personal and school reasons.

The teacher arrived and then introduced us to the class.

“Annyeonghaseyo. I’m Choi Seungcheol. Nice to meet all of you” I greeted and then smiled.

Next up was Jeonghan.

“Annyeonghaseyo. My name is Yoon Jeonghan. Please take care of me well” he greeted  politely and also gave a bow.

“What’s up everybody. I’m Hong Jisoo but you can call me Joshua” Joshua ended and also gave out a smile.

“Thank you for introducing yourself. Well then, Seungcheol sit beside Kwon Soonyoung who we also call us Hoshi. Jeonghan sit beside Lee Jihoon who is known as Woozi and Joshua sit beside Wen Junhui” the teacher told us. We said our thanks and then went to our respective seats.

“It’s nice to have some connections right?” Hoshi told me as I took a seat beside him.

“Really nice, Hoshi” I said and then gave him a manly high-five.

We talked for a little while until our homeroom period ended. The teacher informed us that our next subject teacher is not around so he told us to have a self-study session.

After the teacher went out, the 6 of us gathered around and talked about many other things.

I heard a ring from my cellphone signaling that a message arrived.

I smirked as I remembered our plan earlier this morning about a prank on Mingyu.

I fished out my phone from my pocket and saw that Seungkwan was the one that texted me with an image image file attached.

“Seungkwan just send me another blackmail item for Mingyu guys” I told them and then showed them the picture on my phone.

They broke out in a series of laughter. All of us knowing that it will be a good blackmail item. I smiled and then joined them laughing. We didn’t mind the looks being thrown our way since we already knew that they were the looks of females that want to approach and talk to us.

“That’s a good one Seungcheol-hyung. Who’s the sender?” Jun asked me finally breaking out from his laughing fit.

“Seungkwannie” was my short reply.

“It seems that our surprise worked huh” Joshua said also stopping from laughing.

“Yeah. Seems so” Jeonghan finally said.

They all stopped laughing and we started talking again about many other things. We talked about the school, our previous school, about our families and many other random things.

We talked for a long time until our next subject teacher arrived and then started the lesson. The 6 of us diligently listened to the discussion and even took some of the important notes that may come out on the test.

We talked to each other every time the teacher is done with the discussion before preparing again for the next subject.

Hours passed and it was finally lunch break. I can hear a series of sighs all throughout the room especially from Hoshi.

“Thank God the morning hell is done” he said and then got his bag.

“Come on Hoshi, let’s go to the cafeteria before it gets packed.” Woozi dragged Hoshi towards the cafeteria. The 4 of us just laughed at their antics.

We arrived at the cafeteria. We were led by Jun since Hoshi and Woozi ran towards the cafeteria to get a table enough for the 13 of us.

We spotted Hoshi who was happily waving at us. He and Woozi were seated on a big table with 13 chairs surrounding it.

We took our seats and talked while waiting patiently for the younger ones.

We heard footsteps approaching us. When I turned around, I was immediately engulfed in Dino’s hug. He hugged us one by one. Wonwoo looked shocked, surprised to see us here. He also gave us a hug followed by Vernon and Dokyeom and then Mingyu.

They occupied the remaining seats. Some of us including myself have lunchboxes. Those who didn’t have one went to the lunch stalls to buy their food. When they all arrived we talked about a lot of things while eating.

The younger ones asked us why we transferred here. We told them the reasons. We talked some more. Until.

"We're glad that you transfer here. Seeing we'll be together again. The 13 of us" Woozi said.

Sadness filled my face as I looked over the rest of them. Sadness was also present on their faces except for Wonwoo who was busy eating to hear what Woozi said. Silence also filled the air until Wonwoo raised his head and then Dokyeom broke the silence.

‘Phew. That was close’ I thought and then released a sigh.

"Want to hang out with us later?" he said subjecting the question to the 6 new people which was me, Jeonghan, Joshua, Seugkwan, Minghao and Mingyu.

"Sure. I want to explore this place" Joshua said.

"Then it's decided. We'll hang out later" Dokyeom grinned.

The sound of the school bells echoed throughout the school signalling the end of lunch break.

"See you later guys" Hoshi told them as we exited the cafeteria and then headed to our respective classes.

As we walked through the hallways, there was still silence.

“I’m sorry for saying that earlier” Woozi broke the silence as we all looked at him.

“There’s no need to be sorry Woozi” Jeonghan told him and patted his back.

“But, hyung---“

“No buts Woozi. These things is always bound to happen to anybody. No need to be guilty for saying that” Jeonghan continued, still patting Woozi’s back.

“Arraseo hyung. But I wonder how the others are right now” Woozi said.

“Who knows. They will try to avoid bringing that topic out. Especially since the two of them are there” I told him.

We just continued walking until we reached our classroom. The 6 of us still deep in thought.


	8. ~Chapter 7~

**JEON WONWOO**

The group decided to hang out once again in Dino's place since it was the safest one where we can all hang out and goof around without the presence of the female population. The six of them agreed and decided to go there one by one since they all have their own cars.

I even saw Mingyu nod his head.

'Wait. Does he even know where Chan's place is?' I thought.

I just shrugged this thought off as the bell rang and we all went ot our respective classrooms.

I saw my other hyungs talking to each other about something and saw Woozi being a little glum.

' I wonder what happened' I thought as I was rushed by Seungkwan and Dokyeom to hurry up or we'll be late. 

We arrrived in our classroom just in time as Mr.Simon, our English teacher went inside.

 

**~NORMAL POV~**

The 13 boys' classes ended after the bell for the last period rang througout the school.

The 12 of them except for Mingyu met up inside their school's VIP parking lot.

"Where's Mingyu-hyung?" Dino asked.

"He said that he'll catch up later. He had something to take care of. He texted me earlier." Seungcheol told the group.

They then went to each of their cars and drove off to Dino's place.

Well everyone except for Wonwoo.

He lost their little game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and he was the one tasked to buy all of their foods and drinks before going to Dino's place.

He went to a grocery store to pick up the things his friends want.

He then went to the cashier and pay for all the things he bought.

Then he drove off to Dino's place.

He parked inside the spacious place of Dino's family restaurant's VIP parking lot. Then he brought all the things he bought from the grocery store.

He was about to go up to the stairs that serves us their shortcut to their secret place in the restaurant when a hand reached out for the bags he was holding.

He turned around and came face to face with Mingyu.

"Let me help you" he said and then reached out once again for the bags.

"No its okay, I'm fine" Wonwoo said and then smiled at him.

"No let me help, it's the least I can do" Mingyu said.

"Well then if you insist" Wonwoo said then held out the lighter bag.

Mingyu stared at him and frowned a bit expecting him to give him the bag which looks heavy even for Wonwoo to carry.

Mingyu took the initiative then and swiftly snatched the heavier bag from Wonwoo's hand and replaced it with the lighter bag.

This took Wonwoo by surprise.

But even before he can say something, Mingyu was already walking towards the room where the said secret place was.

All Wonwoo can do now was to sigh and thank Mingyu later because it was really a heavy bag.

He then walked towards the room.

What greeted Wonwoo when he arrived at the room was the expected session between Seungkwan, Dokyeom and Hoshi fooling around and the others just laughing because of the antics of the trio.

The 11 people who were already inside the room greeted Mingyu then Wonwoo when they saw the two of them arrived holding the bags.

As expected, the trio went in first towards the food followed by Vernon and then by the remaining 7 people.

"WOW!!!! WONWOO-HYUNG BOUGHT ME A BUNCH OF SWEET POTATOES!!!" Seungkwan exclaimed as he saw a bag of sweet potatoes inside a bigger bag.

"There are even many junkfoods in here. We sure can eat a lot today. Thanks Wonwoo" Joshua said smiling to Wonwoo.

"YAH! WONWOO-YAH!!! WHY DID YOU BUY THE SPECIAL RICE CAKE!!!!" Hoshi shouted.

"It's not that spicy Soonyoung. Be a man and just eat it. Wonwoo bought it for all of us not only for you" Woozi scolded Soonyoung.

"Okay everyone settle down first and go back to your previous seating arrangement. We will ALL share the food" Seungcheol told the group.

The positions went like this: Jihoon, Jeonghan, Joshua and Vernon were seated on the couch situated in the middle of the room. Hoshi sat at the floor in front of Jihoon, Seungcheol sat at the floor in front of Jeonghan, Dokyeom sat at the floor in front of Joshua and Seungkwan sat at the floor in front of Vernon. Jun and Minghao sat the corner of the room side by side and Chan was seated at the chair for 1 at the left side of the room. They were watching a movie before the comedy trio got bored and started an improptu performance. That was then when Mingyu and Wonwoo arrived.

Seungcheol got the food and drinks out of the bag.

"Yah move the couch backward so I can settle these at the center and then we can all sit on the floor" Seungcheol ordered as Wonwoo helped him in bringing the food and drinks at the center of the room.

The other immediately followed and soon a big circle with 13 members was formed inside the room with a variety of foods and drinks in the center.

Noise then errupted as soon as they started eating. Not even 10 minutes have passed, almost all the food at the center have diminished.

"YAHH! THAT WAS MY SWEET POTATO, GIVE IT BACK!!!" Seungkwan shouted as Vernon got the last piece of sweet potato from the bag.

"No way, I was the first one to get it." Vernon said as he peeled the skin of the last piece of sweet potato.

"NO THAT WAS MINE!!! GIVE IT BACK!!" Seungkwan answered back as he went near Vernon.

"No way, It's mine now since I got it. And besides stop eating already, you want to make your face even more bigger?" Vernon answered back as the other 11 people in the room laughed because of the antics of the two.

"WHY YOU---" Seungkwan stood up but was then stopped by Jun who held him back.

"Guys, Guys, Calm down will you. God will not forgive you for even fighting over something as small as this. Have you even heard about the saying "Sharing is loving"? Vernon why don't you share that last piece of sweet potato to Seungkwan as an apology for calling him something that is taboo for him?" Joshua said as he interfered between the two.

Vernon reluctantly gave off the half piece of sweet potato to Seungkwan as he sulkily ate the remaining half.

Seungkwan just smiled as he received the other half of sweet potato and hurriedly ate it.

The others just sighed from the scene as they know this is how the two of them are always. Always fighting over something simple as food.

The 13 of them continued to have fun.

It was now late when they decided to head home before they get their parents worry about them.

They then drove off their respective houses. 

Wonwoo was going to his house's direction when he noticed that a car was following him also.

He paid it no heed as he reached his home.

He went inside before seeing a black Porsche stopping by outside their house, the driver looking out from the window and then drove off once again to his own home. 

 

**JEONGHAN'S POV**

When I reached home, I took a shower to get myself ready for bed.

I was then scrolling my phone when a thought came up to me. I then immediately called someone.

" ** _Wassup Han_** " Seungcheol answered from the other line.

"Cheol, let's share a house"


	9. ~Chapter 8~

**SEUNGCHEOL'S POV**

I froze as I heard what Jeonghan said on the other line.

'WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!?????' I screamed internally.

"W-W-e are t-too y-young to share a house Han, I still have to do things like asking you to---" I told him while stuttering still can't believe what I heard.

_**"Do what Cheol? I am suggesting that we should share house. Like 13 members in one house."** _

'Oh so I misunderstood. Pabo Seungcheol!' I thought while calming down to not further embarass myself more.

_**"Cheol you're still there?"** _

"Yeah. What you're trying to suggest is for the two of us to live with another 11 people?" 

_**"Yes. And you already know who the other 11 people are"** _

"But would that be okay for them?"

_**"They won't disagree if we use both of our authority over them, don't you think?"** _

"But what about their parents? Won't they disagree in something so fast?"

_**"Don't worry I got it under cover. I will be the one asking them for their permission. You know that I'm pretty close to all of our parents"** _

"What about the other 11? Do they already know?"

_**"I called you first so no"** _

"How should we talk to them?"

_**"Oh don't worry they'll be happy once I suggest this to them knowing that we have not hanged out for a very long time as one group."** _

"Well we should discuss it with them tomorrow since it's pretty late for them to be awake."

**"Okay. Bye. Night Cheol!!"**

"Bye. Night Han"

'Dream of Me. Love you' are the words that I would really like to say to him.

"AISSSSHHHHH!!!! Pabo Seungcheol. Getting misleaded by such words. AIIISSSSHHHH!!! I just embarassed myself to Jeonghan of all people.IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT" I screamed to myself after the phone call and thrashed on my bed still not forgetting my embarassing situation earlier.

'I should get some sleep first' I told myself and then dozed off to dreamland.

 

**NORMAL POV**

It was a normal day in school for the boys. Well except for Kim Mingyu attending now his classes regularly and on time.

"KKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

The school bells signalling for lunch time echoed throughout the school stopping all classes.

"Hyungs let's go now to the cafeteria" Dino told Wonwoo, Dokyeom, Mingyu, Minghao,Seungkwan and Vernon.

The 7 of them went together to the cafeteria with Mingyu trailing behind.

They arrived in the cafeteria spotting Soonyoung waving to them at the table they seated yesterday.

"You're early hyungs" Seungkwan told the other 6 people already seated at their table.

"Well some kind of idiot rushed here as soon as the bell rang shouting "I NEED TO SAVE THAT TABLE". Well we also ran to find out what he needed to save and then saw him here almost hugging the table muttering to anybody that passed by that they are not allowed to claim the table because it's already reserved even though there are still many available tables out here" Woozi explained to the younger people as they arranged themselves in the position they had yesterday while glaring at Soonyoung who just grinned.

They all just laughed and then some went off to buy their lunch.

" I need to tell you something guys" Jeonghan said.

"What is it hyung?" Minghao asked.

"Wait till everyone arrive here" Jeonghan answered back.

The 6 of us them with packed lunch waited for the other 7.

The other 7 arrived back at their table bringing a variety of foods.

"I need to tell you something guys" Jeonghan started.

"What hyung?" Vernon asked.

"I suggest that we should all share a house together" 

"You also thought about that hyung!!!! YES!!!!" Seungkwan said and then jumped excitedly.

"Took you long enough to ask that hyung. I thought that you will suggest that earlier" Jun said while eating his own food.

"But shouldn't we ask our parents first?" Wonwoo said.

"No problems Won, Jeonghan already got that under cover" Seungcheol said tapping Wonwoo on his shoulders.

Wonwoo just nodded fully knowing his hyung's persuasion ability. It will be just a piece of cake for Jeonghan to ask permission from their parents.

All were excited about their new plan. Well except once again for the one and only Kim Mingyu who kept silent ever since their start of lunch.

Jeonghan glanced at Mingyu's direction, worry evident on his face.

'It will be for the best' he thought changing back his worried look to a smiling and happy one.


	10. ~Chapter 9~

**NORMAL POV**

The rest of the day for the boys went normally.

After school, Jeonghan excused himself first from the rest of them to pursue his mission of contacting each of their parents.

The next day, Jeonghan went to school so excited to deliver his news to the rest of boys.

Lunch time came and once again they find themselves situated at the table Hoshi "reserved".

"So what's the verdict hyung?" Minghao asked first.

"All your parents agreed but-" Jeonghan paused.

"But what Jeonghan?" Jisoo asked.

"They told me that the condition is for them to personally choose the house" Jeonghan answered.

"It's not that big of a condition. But hey, WE'RE ALL GOING TO STAY UNDER ONE ROOF!!!! WOHOOOOOO!!!!!" Seungkwan said and once again jumping up and down. Vernon tried to calm the boy down which proved to be useless because the boy just can't seem to hide his excitement.

"So when can they decide about the place hyung?" Dino asked.

"Actually, they're done" Jeonghan said and fishing out a bunch of keys from his pocket.

"That fast? When did they have a parents' meeting?" Jun jokingly said.

"The power of modern technology Jun,it has it's own wonders" Seungcheol said and then continued to eat his food.

"Do you know where the place is hyung?" Vernon asked.

"Actually, you all know where this place is" Jeonghan said sadly.

"Even me hyung?" Wonwoo asked.

The 11 people looked at him while Mingyu just sat on his chair looking somewhere else.

The 11 people looked at each other also questioning each other through their eyes.

"Ummmmm. Maybe. I'll just text you the address or let us fetch you from your home" Hoshi said.

"It's okay hyung. I'll find my way just text me the address." Wonwoo said.

"Well that settles it, since your parents already gave their permission to stay at another house,you can move in either this evening or tomorrow or whenever you are available" Seungcheol said. "Jeonghan will give each of you a copy of the house key, pack the things you need for everyday use" he continued.

Jeonghan gave each of them a key just in time for the school bell to ring indicating the end of lunch break.

Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu excused himself from the group on the way and told them that he is not feeling well so he'll go home first. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan gave him worried looks and they wished him well before Mingyu exited the school gates with his car.

 

**WONWOO POV**

After class, we decided to head home early to prepare the things we needed to move into a new house. 

I arrived back home but silence greeted me.

My parents already informed me about their business trip for 3 months so no wonder that they gave their acceptance to Jeonghan-hyung's plan.

They are always worried about me staying alone in home while they are away for their job.

I decided to pack the things I needed to move out and decided to just stay at our new "home" with my friends.

'Well all of my friends if I include Kim Mingyu' I thought a I continued packing.

Just in time that I almost finished packing, I received a text from Jeonghan-hyung.

"I just received Jeonghan-hyung's message on the location of the house. He even sent me a pic of it" I talked to myself as I sat down on the edge of my bed and opened the picture that he sent.

It was a very big house with a big garden around it. 

"How did they know such place?" I wondered as I finished packing my things and brought it downstairs and then to my car.

I decided to call Seungcheol-hyung about the place.

"Hyung will you be staying at the new house tonight or not?"

_**"I'll be staying there but I will be arriving a little bit late, I still have some things to take care of. Did you receive Jeonghan's message"** _

"Yes hyung. I'll be staying there starting tonight too, my parents are out of town for 3 months and I figured out that I don't want to stay alone in our house"

_**"Okay. Drive safe and just follow the address that Jeonghan gave you. If you get lost just call me okay"** _

"Okay hyung, Thanks"

_**"Okay Bye Wonwoo, See you later at the house"** _

"Okay hyung Bye, See you later too."

I locked the house and then drove off to the place Jeonghan-hyung texted me.

I reached the place and saw that the house was really a big one. I reached a parking lot and saw that a car was already there.

'Whose car might that be?' I wondered as I walked down the pathway towards the entrance of the house.

I reached the door and fished out the key to the door when someone opened the door from the inside.

There I saw a man dressed in a black tight jeans with a white shirt, also sporting a black leather jacket wearing black rubber shoes and his hair up.

I forgot to wear my glasses back since I use driving glasses while in the car and I left it there.

I fished my glasses from my bag and saw that it was Kim Mingyu.


	11. ~Chapter 10~

**WONWOO'S POV**

'What is he doing here?' was the first one that went to my head as soon as I saw the figure inside the living room.

"Ummm. Hi" I awkwardly said to him and then raised my hand to wave as a sign of hello.

But as soon as he saw me, he met my eyes and then walked away.

I sighed as I walked inside and then closed the door.

I admired the interior of the house.

The main color of the room's walls and ceiling is beige with a hint of brown which makes it clean to look at. One side of the wall has a very big window covered with brown victorian-style curtain. The window overlooked the big garden outside. I walked towards the window and saw that there was a pool there. Even though it was already dark, I can figure out that there were many kinds of flowers, trees, and plants there. I walked towards the center of the room. Above me was a very elegant chandelier that is surrounded by many crystals. There is a big rectangle coffee table at the center, behind it is a big sofa that can be seated by 7 people, and 2 small sofa on either side of the coffee table that can be seated by 3 people each. Underneath the coffee table and sofas is a very beautiful mandala-designed carpet with the combinations of color black, white and gray. In front of the coffee table is a very large 90" LED television. Underneath the television is a cabinet. I walked towards the cabinet and opened it. Inside was a variety of game consoles. At the corner of the room near the television was another big cabinet with a glass door. I looked at the door and saw that it was a large collection of different kinds of movies and game cds. 

I'm very amazed on the interior design of the house.

I was almost done admiring the place. I felt a presence behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was Kim Mingyu.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked me with a hint of coldness in his voice.

I couldn't bring my mouth to open so I shook my head.

He immediately then went back to where he walked off to earlier.

I can sense that he is very cold to me. I wondered why.

I decided to call Seungcheol-hyung and tell him about my arrival.

"Hyung, I just arrived"

_**"Good. You called late. I almost thought that you got lost and forgot to call me."** _

"I arrived safely hyung. I'm not a kid anymore that can get lost any time."

_**"Hehehehe. You're still one of my 'son' Wonwoo. So how did you find the house?"** _

"Very funny  ** _dad_.** How did our parents find this very beautiful house hyung?"

_**"One of them owned this house a long time ago. An inheritance of some sort."** _

"Whose parents hyung?"

_**"Mingyu"** _

"Oh. So that's why he's here already."

_**"Mingyu's there already?"** _

"Yeah. And he seemed very cold to me."

_**"It's alright Wonwoo. That is how he treat people he is not very close with. You'll get used to it soon"** _

"Okay. Can you tell me about the room arrangements so I can go and unpack now?"

_**"Your room if I can remember is on the second floor. Once you're up there turn right and then there is a door with your name on it."** _

"Seriously hyung. When did you have time to put on door tags here?"

_**"I once had the time Wonwoo."** _

"What do you mean hyung?"

_**"Nothing. Go on now to your room and tell me if you have any problems. I'll be there by 11 in the evening. Do you want anything?"** _

"Okay hyung. Buy me a tub of vanilla ice cream, please hyung."

_**"Arasso. I'll hang up now. Bye"** _

"Bye hyung".

I hanged up and then walked to the stairs that leads to the second floor.

Once I reached the 2nd floor, I turned right and then walked throught the hallway. I walked by some rooms also having the door tags with some of my friends' names. I reached the door with the name 'Wonwoo'. 

I walked inside the room.

The size of the room is not that small but also not that big. It was a perfect room for a typical high school boy.

The motif of the room was blue,black,white and gray.

The walls were a mix of the color white and light blue. In the center back of the room is queen-sized bed with white covers and with many pillows with the color of black,blue and white. There is a gray dresser on the right side of the bed. On it is a white-colored lampshade. On the wall where my bed is found is an abstract painting with the same color combination of blue,white,black and gray. Underneath the bed is zebra-print carpet, covering most of the floor inside the room. One side of the wall is a glass sliding door covered by a blue and white victorian-style curtain. I opened the door and saw that it was a balcony. There is a table with 6 chairs surrounding it. There were also a variety of plants there. I went back in feeling the cold air against my skin. I continued on exploring my room. I found that I have a personal bathroom with a bathtub,shower,comfort room and sink. I also discovered that I have a very big closet. 

"Okay. Time to unpack" I said as I opened my suitcase. I took out my clothes and hanged it inside my humongous closet. Thankfully there were many hangers already there. Because of the size of my closet, I did'nt even managed to fill up even a quarter of it. I decided to get more things from my house because I will be staying most of the time.

I became too tired after I unpacked my things so I decided to lie down on my bed.

I looked at my bedroom's ceiling thinking about some things.

I dozed off and didn't realized my eyes became too heavy for me to stay awake.

 

**NORMAL POV**

A figure went up to the 2nd floor and then stopped outside a room.

He knocked for a few times. But no answer came.

He decided to open the door and found that the man he was looking for was fast asleep on the bed.

He decided not to wake the boy up and then went back to the kitchen where he was busy preparing dinner for the said boy.

 

**WONWOO'S POV**

I woke up after I heard a noise of the car entering the gates of the house.

'I didn't realized I fell asleep' I thought as I look at the clock inside the room.

It read 11:15 in the evening.

"It must be Seungcheol-hyung" I said to myself as I went downstairs and opened the door.

I then realized that Kim Mingyu was not in the house.

'Where might he be in this time of night' I thought as I waited for Seungcheol hyung to arrive inside the house as I sat on one of the sofa.

I heard the front open and saw Seungcheol-hyung with two big suitcases and a plastic bag.

I then went to him and rushed to get the plastic bag, feeling very hungry.

"Yah. You won't even greet your hyung you ungrateful kid" Seungcheol hyung told me as I smirked at him.

"Let's go to the kitchen kiddo" He told me as he led me towards the direction Mingyu went off earlier.

'Oh so he went to the kitchen earlier'

We arrived at the kitchen and I was amazed on how it looks like.

The kitchen is very big. It has a wide space and is filled with many cabinets. There is a island in the center with high stools. 

I decided to eat the ice cream Seungcheol-hyung brought for me. I walked off towards one of the many cabinets inside the kitchen and randomly opened a drawer holding some eating utensils.

'Hmmm. How did I know that?' I thought as I picked an ice cream spoon. 

I noticed that Seungcheol hyung went off towards the direction of the dining room to maybe wait for me there to joinme in eating my ice cream.

I went to the dining room and saw Seungcheol hyung staring at a food dish cover on the table.

"Did you cook Wonwoo?" Seungcheol-hyung asked me.

"No. I was in my room the whole time" I answered.

"It must be Mingyu" 

'He can cook' I thought.

"Did you eat dinner?" He asked me.

"I just realized just now but no." I said as he walked towards me and got the plastic bag from me.

"No ice cream if you won't eat that" he said as he pointed towars the food dish cover.

"What if that isn't mine and make him mad at me?"

"Don't worry, I know he made that for you"

"How can you be so sure hyung?"

"I just know. So hurry up and eat or I'll finish eating this ice cream all by myself" he said as he dashed off towards the direction of the kitchen to get a spoon.

I sat down the chair and opened the dish cover. Inside was a bowl of white rice, a bowl of kimchi soup, some side dishes , and a plate of stir-fried meat with some glass noodles, my favorite.

I decided to eat fast as I don't want Seungcheol-hyung finishing my ice cream.

'Wow, these dishes are delicious. He's a very good cook' I thought as I finished my food. 

I cleaned up the table and then rushed off back towards the kitchen noticing that Seungcheol-hyung hasn't returned after his excuse of getting a spoon.

I saw him opening some cabinets and then he noticed me.

"Do you know where the spoons are?" He asked me.


	12. ~Chapter 11~

NORMAL POV

After Wonwoo's first night in the house, his other friends decided to move in the next day since it was a Friday and they have no classes for the weekend.

Wonwoo was happy to be able to live with his friends under one roof. 

One week passed and almost all of them were accustomed on their new housing arrangement.

All of them got a room each equipped with individual bathroom and big closets. Only the people in the second floor managed to have their own balcony.

The people residing on the first floor are Mingyu, Seungcheol, Vernon, Hoshi, Joshua and Jun. Wonwoo, Woozi, Jeonghan, MInghao, Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan occupied the second floor. 

After all of them moved in, Seungcheol and Jeonghan assigned all of them on their respective house assignments. 

Cooking: Kim Mingyu, Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung

House Cleaning: Xu Minghao, Lee Chan, Hong Jisoo 

Laundry: Choi Seungcheol, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol (this include the daily dishwashing chores)

Garden Cleaning: Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Moon Junhui

Some of them were happy with their assignment while some of them reluctantly accepted their house assignment.

The week passed and everyone were always looking forward for their everyday meal.

They just can't get enough of Kim Mingyu's incredible cooking skills.

Even Jeonghan and Hoshi were barely of any help while in the kitchen. All they did for the week is to take care of their groceries,prepare the table and call in the other members when it's time to eat.

A certain someone with the name of Seungcheol envied the two seeing that he just realized how much laundry they need to take care of every week and also including the amount of plates they need to wash everyday.

It was a Friday morning and all of them readied themselves for school while a certain someone was already in the kitchen preparing for his housemates' breakfast.

The food was already on the table when all of them arrived in the dining room.

Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu was not present there once again just like how he is every day.

They finished eating their breakfast. Some of them waited in the living room for the people assigned to do the dishwashing.

The 12 of them went to school together and then headed to thier respective classrooms.

The bell rang and the teacher came in moments later.

 

WONWOO'S POV

I just noticed that Mingyu was not present inside the classroom.

'I wonder where he is right now?' I thought as I worried about his whereabouts.

Isn't it normal to worry about your housemate?

The teacher was in the middle of the lesson when I felt the urge to pee.

I just realized that I drank a lot of orange juice earlier.

I exused myself from the class and headed towards the comfort room.

When I turned at the corner, I froze because of the scene in front of me.

It was Kim Mingyu kissing a girl passionately against a wall.

I don't know what came unto me but I gathered my thoughts and ran away from the scene. I went out to the school grounds and to the small forest the school had behind the school's old obervatory.

I ran and ran not knowing why.

I stopped running when I realized that I have arrived at my secret hiding spot.

It was a small patch of land covered by a thick cover of trees. It is a place not easily spotted by people who doesn't know the way in. There was a small lake in front of a giant marvelous tree. 

I walked towards the tree and sat under it.

I realized that tears were coming out form my eyes and my chest hurting a bit.

"What is happening to me?" I told myself as I wiped off my tears and brushed off the ache from my chest.


	13. ~Chapter 12~

**HOSHI’S POV**

I felt the need to use the comfort room so I excused myself from class go to the nearest one.

When I was nearing the comfort room, a man ran past me.

I recognized the figure immediately and I even attempted to ran after him when I heard noise from behind me.

It was Mingyu and a girl. Mingyu was bidding her farewell.

He saw me and said hello.

“What the hell did you do?” I asked him as I controlled my anger.

“What do you mean hyung?” he asked me dumbfoundedly.

“I just saw Wonwoo running from your direction”

He went silent as he hangs his head low.

“What did you do this time Mingyu?”

“Nothing hyung”

I felt my anger bubbling up as I pushed him to the wall.

“Don’t you say that it was nothing Kim Mingyu. I’m just asking you a simple question as to why my best friend was running away from here. I even saw tears from his eyes and you tell me it was nothing. THAT IT WAS FREAKING NOTHING!!!” I cannot control myself as I shouted at him.

I didn’t care if he was a freaking giant because of his height. I just want to know what he had done to my best friend.

“I did nothing hyung. I didn’t even know he was here”

“Then what was that earlier? Why the hell are you with that girl?”

“That has nothing to do you hyung. She’s just a friend of mine”

“If I ever know that this matter of Wonwoo running away is because of you and that girl, pray to God I don’t know what I will do to you.”

I pushed Mingyu and he slumped down the wall as I walked back towards my classroom.

I went inside the classroom and saw that my friends were together.

“Hyung where’s our teacher?” I asked Seungcheol-hyung.

“She said that the lessons were finished for the day and gave the rest of the time to anything we want” he explained.

“Okay. Hyung we got a problem” I told them making them all look at me.

“What?” He asked.

“Wonwoo just ran away earlier. And I think Mingyu had to do something with it.”

“WHAT?!?!?!” they shouted making everyone at the room stare at us.

We bowed to them for apology and they looked away.

“I don’t know what happened because Mingyu just kept on denying that he did something. What should we do hyung” I explained.

“Well we should find Wonwoo first before anything else” Jun said and we all agreed.

We went out from the classroom and then split up to cover more grounds.

We skipped the rest of our classes that morning because we were more worried about Wonwoo’s whereabouts more than anything else at the time.

We heard the school bells rang signaling the end of classes and the start of lunch break.

Before we started our search, we decided to meet back up in the cafeteria when it was time for lunch to inform the younger members about the problem.

 

**NORMAL POV**

The older members arrived in the cafeteria one by one just to see that their younger members were already waiting for them at their table.

“Hyung, have you by any chance seen Wonwoo-hyung on your way here?” Dino asked Seungcheol.

“Yeah and also Mingyu-hyung. I haven’t seen them both on all our classes this morning. Well I saw Wonwoo-hyung on the first half of our first class but then he was gone.” Seungkwan said.

“We have a problem guys” Jeonghan started.

“What hyung?” Minghao asked.

“Wonwoo just ran away”

“WHAT!!!??!!” Dino,Minghao,Dokyeom,Seungkwan and Vernon shouted as the rest of the people inside the cafeteria stared at us.

(A/N: They are already eating their lunch, I just forgot to indicate them eating in their talking below.)

“What happened hyung?” Dokyeom asked.

“Well we didn’t knew the full details but according to Hoshi that it has something to do with Mingyu” Joshua said.

“Well we shouldn’t be here right now hyung, we should go and find him right now” Minghao said as he stood up.

“We already tried to find him everywhere Minghao, but the problem is that he doesn’t seem wanted to be found. We already searched the whole campus but he is not here. We might need to skip our afternoon classes too to search him up in some places he might be.” Jun said.

“Why not trying to call him hyung?” Vernon said.

“We tried but it is out of service. Maybe he turned his phone off or he left it somewhere” Woozi said.

“We should help you hyung since it is Wonwoo-hyung we are talking about here. You don’t know what he might to if we don’t find him immediately” Seungkwan said.

“Well you can if you’re willing to skip your afternoon classes” Seungcheol told them and the younger members just replied to them with a nod.

“Well then let’s finish up our lunch first before we go out again and search” he continued as they proceeded to finish their lunch.

 

**WONWOO’S POV**

‘What is happening to me?’ I thought as more tears came out from my eyes.

‘Why does my heart so much if I remember what I saw earlier?’

These thoughts were inside my mind as I cried not knowing exactly why.

I just cried and cried not knowing why I’m crying for.

I just stayed there below the tree.

My eyes became heavy because of my continuous crying.

I closed my eyes and before realizing it, I fell asleep.

 

**NORMAL POV**

A figure was watching a man sitting under a tree, fully-knowing what the man was doing.

‘I’m sorry, but it’s for the best’ he thought as he stayed there at his spot observing the man.

Before he even realized it, the man fell asleep.

The figure walked out from his hiding place and walked towards the sleeping man.

He kneeled in front of him.

“I’m sorry” he said and wept silently in front of the man.

He continued to repeat the words as he cried.

He faced the sleeping man’s face and caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry for everything that I did to you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know that it is the best for you so you won’t get hurt again. I’m trying my best to stay away but I can’t help myself every time I see you. I needed to restrain myself every time I hear your voice or see your smiling face. I know that I have no right to get you back again but I just want you to know that I will always be here for you.” The figure said as he walked away from the man.

The man slowly woke up realizing that there was someone with him earlier.

He then thought.

‘Mingyu?’


	14. ~Chapter 13~

**SEUNGCHEOL’S POV**

It was getting late and still Wonwoo can’t be found.

Everyone was getting worried because we can’t get a hold on him.

We almost decided to just call in the police officers, explain to them what happened and call for a rescue team to help us in scouring the forest part of our campus.

It was the decision that we almost made when I saw a familiar figure lying down on one of the bench in the campus just near the fountain.

I walked towards the figure and ran when I recognized the figure.

It was Wonwoo, sleeping.

“Hey guys, I just found Wonwoo!!!” I shouted to them and then they rushed to the bench.

“Why is he here when we passed this place like a thousand times earlier” Seungkwan exclaimed.

“It must be magic hyung. Wonwoo-hyung must have been kidnapped by a magician and decided to return him because he felt guilty” Vernon said.

There he is again with his wild imaginations.

“There are no such things as magic and magicians Vernon” Joshua told him and Vernon just sulked, muttering at the corner that magic and magicians are real. Seungkwan went over to him to calm him down.

“Someone must have found him somewhere and put him here so that someone can notice him” Jun said.

“Or that someone is already a ‘someone’ that we already knew” Dino said.

“That can’t be possible. We already contacted the people that we knew in the school if they knew about Wonwoo’s whereabouts and to give us a call if ever they find him but nothing came to us as we searched the whole campus” Jeonghan said.

“I think what Dino refer to as ‘someone’, you all already know who that is” Jihoon said as everyone looked at him.

“That might be possible since we haven’t seen him all day” Dokyeom said.

“So, interrogation time later?” I asked.

They all nodded.

“But first things first, let’s get this ‘big baby’ to home first” I said as they all nodded again.

I tasked Hoshi to bring back Wonwoo’s car to the house and Dokyeom to get Wonwoo’s bag from their room.

When I arrived back at the house, I carried Wonwoo to his room and tucked him to bed.

Jun and Minghao still hasn’t come back from buying our dinner. Hoshi went back to school to get back his own car, bringing Woozi with him. The remaining 7 of us gathered together in the living room to wait for the others.

 

**NORMAL POV**

The 11 of them sat together in their living room, eating their dinner. They left something to eat for Wonwoo in the kitchen if ever he wakes up.

They were all talking about the happenings earlier that day when the front door opened and came in Mingyu.

He walked past them and was about to go to his room when Seungcheol grabbed his wrist and led him back to the living room.

“Well then. Talk.” Seungcheol started.

“Talk about what hyung?” Mingyu asked.

“You know what we’re talking about Mingyu” Hoshi said.

“There’s nothing to talk about hyung. I thought Hoshi-hyung already explained to you what happened earlier” Mingyu replied back as he was about to walk back to the direction of his room.

“Okay that’s that. So pray do tell me, how did you found Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked.

Mingyu froze on his tracks.

“We knew what you did earlier Mingyu. Carrying a sleeping Wonwoo and putting him at that bench hoping someone from us can find him.” Hoshi said,smirking.

Mingyu turned around and faced the members.

“How did you knew hyung?” Mingyu asked, shocked.

“I had Minghao and Woozi check the cameras near the area” Seungcheol said.

Mingyu had nothing more to say about his members capabilities. So he decided to talk.

“I just wanted to be with him for a little while. I know that I’m not supposed to but I just wanted to be there for him. I did something unforgivable to him. I made him see something that can trigger something in him. I was being selfish earlier. I didn’t realized the consequences of my actions until I saw him crying alone. I stayed with him throughout the time he was there to protect him just in case something might happen. I was being selfish earlier. I did something to hurt him again” Mingyu said as he started crying his eyes out as his other members started comforting him.

“Ssshh. It was not your fault Mingyu” Jeonghan started as he rubbed Mingyu’s back.

“Everything that happened was my fault hyung. If I was just myself that day, if I wasn’t being a selfish one that time, if I just listened to him, nothing might have happened to him today. I’m sorry…” Mingyu continued.

“The accident was not your fault Mingyu-hyung, you know that. The drunk driver was the one at fault for not driving properly” Dino said as he sat there watching his hyung cry.

Tears were also glistening some of the member’s eyes as they reminisced about the happenings on that particular day.

“Don’t worry Mingyu, you and Wonwoo will eventually overcome this obstacle and recover from the accident” Joshua told him and gave him a smile.

The 11 members comforted Mingyu and gave him reassuring comments not knowing that someone was listening near the living room.

‘I had an accident?’ Wonwoo thought as he listened to his members talking in the living room.

‘What exactly happened?’ he thought as he slowly made way back upstairs and back to his room to think about the things he heard.


	15. ~Chapter 14~

**WONWOO’S POV**

After I witnessed the event downstairs, I hurriedly and quietly went back to my room to think.

‘What are they talking about? I have no recollection of such accident.’ I thought as I sat at the edge of my bed.

That was then when I decided to ask them about it later.

‘For now, I’m tired so I’ll go back to sleep.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_~~~DREAM~~~_ **

_“Hey, it’s a promise, right?”_

_“Yeah, of course. Promises aren’t meant to be broken, they are meant to be kept”_

_“You promised. A thousand needles will prick you if you break a promise. Remember that.”_

_“I Promise. Pinky Swear!!!”_

_“Hahahahaha. Pinky Swear. Kim Mingyu”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**NORMAL POV**

That night, everyone had a peaceful and quiet sleep.

The next day, everyone had the same morning routine: Seokmin, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jun and Dino waking up late, Mingyu waking up extra early to prepare breakfast and leave the house first, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo cleaning up their mess during dinner last night and Wonwoo, Jihoon, Vernon and Minghao preparing for school.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE US UP EARLY!!!!” and “BREAKFAST IS READY!!!” were heard repeating that early morning. The complaints from the Comedy Trio and the calling from Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

That morning, Wonwoo was unusually very very very quiet. Not that kind of different according to others but Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Woozi and Hoshi noticed this.

“Hey Wonwoo, you okay?” Jeonghan asked as he took a bite from his toast.

“Yeah, you’re particularly very quiet this morning. Anything wrong?” Woozi asked as he looked over at Wonwoo.

“What do you mean that he is particularly quiet hyung when he is silent and quiet all the time?” Dokyeom asked as he ate his sausage.

“Nothing is wrong with me hyung. I just had a bad dream last night so I wasn’t able to sleep well” Wonwoo replied with a smile.

“Well if you say so” Seungcheol said as he dismissed his worries earlier.

The morning noise inside the house, courtesy of the BooSeokSoon Comedy Trio, continued as the rest of them readied themselves for school.

The 12 of them then went to their school and to their respective classes.

Wonwoo, with his 5 friends arrived in their classroom and went to their respective seats.

Wonwoo went to his seat and noticed that Mingyu wasn’t there.

‘Maybe with his girlfriend yesterday’ he thought as he once again felt the strange pain from his chest.

He sat down and took a book from his bag to read.

Their classes started but Mingyu didn’t came to all of their classes that morning.

Lunch came and Wonwoo’s group gathered in the cafeteria.

“Hyung, I didn’t saw Mingyu-hyung in all our classes this morning” Seungkwan told Seungcheol.

“Is that so? Maybe I should give that kid a beating later” Seungcheol said jokingly.

“Maybe he is with his girlfriend?” Wonwoo suddenly said.

“What girlfriend are you talking about Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked.

“I saw him with some girl yesterday” he replied.

“Yesterday? Where?” Hoshi asked.

“Near the comfort room at our floor” Wonwoo said, showing no emotions.

‘So that’s why…’ the 11 of them thought as they put the pieces together of what might have happened yesterday.

They all spend their remaining lunch time talking about their classes and planning for their break tomorrow.

“Hyung we should take on Woozi-hyung’s offer to that amusement park he promised” Vernon said.

“Yeah that’s a good idea. We should go tomorrow since we didn’t have the time to go last week” Seungcheol said as the others nodded.

The comedy trio feat Dino talked happily about their outing tomorrow and the things that they should do tomorrow. The others quietly listened to their conversation sometimes butting in to suggest some things.

That was except for Wonwoo, he didn’t mind what the others were talking about as he thought over the things that is bothering him.

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch break. They went to their respective classrooms and continued their afternoon classes.

They went home immediately with the exception of Hoshi, Woozi, Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Joshua who went to the grocery store to pick up some things.

Upon arrival, Wonwoo immediately headed towards his room to change.

He went to the garden and decided that he should do some cleaning while the sun is still out.

He went to the shed where the garden tools were stored.

He trimmed some weeds from their front lawn, and watered the plants.

He stopped in front of a rose bush.

_‘Here, a flower for you’_

Wonwoo stopped as he remembered something.

It was someone that he can’t figure out that gave him a rose.

He shook his head to stop thinking as he continued to water the flowers.

‘Who might that person be?’ he thought.

“HEY WONWOO-HYUNG!!! COME INSIDE, THE AIR IS STARTING TO GET COLD” Minghao shouted from their living room window.

“Okay. I’ll just bring these back to the shed” Wonwoo said as he went back to the shed with the things that he got.

He went inside the house and joined the others who were currently watching some kind of variety show.

The people who went to the grocery store arrived with the things they bought.

“We have a problem, Mingyu isn’t here. What should we do?” Jeonghan said to the others.

“That’s why you and Hoshi-hyung got the cooking chores right? In case Mingyu-hyung is not available” Seungkwan said.

“Hehehehe. That’s the problem because we bluffed our cooking skills. Hehehehe” Hoshi said while scratching the back of his neck.

“WHHHAAATTT!!!!!????” they all shouted in unison in the exception of Jeonghan, Hoshi and Wonwoo.

“THAT’S A VERY BIG PROBLEM HYUNG!!!! WHAT SHOULD WE DO???? I DON’T WANT TO DIE FROM HUNGER!!!!!” Seungkwan shouted earning a smack from Woozi.

“You won’t die from skipping one dinner Boo Seungkwan. Just treat this as a diet for you” Hoshi said while grinning.

“IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE CAN’T EAT HYUNG!!!!” Seungkwan shouted earning another smack from Woozi again.

“Well then should I cook?” somebody from the group said.

They stopped their mutterings of agony and looked to Wonwoo.

“REALLLYYYYY!!!!!???? HYUNG WILL COOK???” Seungkwan shouted receiving yet another smack from Jihoon.

“OUCH HYUNG THAT HURTS!!!!!”

“You won’t receive a smack if you would just lessen the volume your damn voice. And stop shouting, we can hear you all right” Woozi said while Seungkwan once again sulked at the corner of the room, comforted once again by the one and only Chwe Hansol.

“You’ll cook Wonwoo?” Joshua asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. Is there a problem?” Wonwoo asked.

“Well it’s been a while since you volunteered to cook. And we missed your cooking while you were gone” Joshua replied back.

Wonwoo went to kitchen with the cheers from his friends at the background.

In just an hour, Wonwoo managed to cook a bunch of food: a big bowl of his own version of jjajangmyeon, japchae (Korean glass noodles dish with vegetables and pork) that is enough for all of them, and a lot of sweet and sour pork. He even prepared some dessert for all of them.

“WWWOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!” the 11 of them shouted at the same time at the sight of food on the dining table.

All of them took their seats and ate their dinner.

“Wow Wonwoo, your cooking skills have improved greatly since the last time you cooked for us. The sauce of this jjajangmyeon is superb” Jeonghan said while eating his meal and giving Wonwoo a thumbs up.

“It’s not that much hyung. Surely it’s not that good compared to Mingyu’s cooking” Wonwoo said.

Dino shook his head when he heard this.

“Hyung I think you can now go in par with Mingyu-hyung when it comes to cooking. The way you cooked all these dishes are just like how my mom prepare them even though they are top chefs” he said as the others nodded.

Wonwoo just chuckled as he gave some of them more servings.

Their dinner ended loudly because of the BooSeokSoon Comedy trio once again.

The assigned dishwashers went to the kitchen to do their chores, some went back to the living room to continue watching the show they were watching earlier and some went back to their rooms not before Seungcheol reminding them to sleep early because of their outing tomorrow.

Everyone eventually went back to their rooms to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Wonwoo woke up and went to the kitchen to have a drink.

That was then when he saw a figure lying down on the sofa in the living room.

He went over the sofa to figure out who it is and saw that it was Kim Mingyu.

He went back to his room to get a blanket for him not wanting to wake him up and urge him to his room.

He went back to the living room and draped the blanket over Mingyu.

He was about to leave when an arm held his wrist that stopped him and pulled him towards the sofa.

Wonwoo found himself situated on top of Mingyu as he struggled to get out from his arms.

 “Please don’t leave me” Mingyu said as he leaned in for Wonwoo and connected their lips.


	16. ~Chapter 15~

**WONWOO’S POV**

I froze as I took in what happened.

Kim Mingyu was kissing me. Right on the lips.

I can’t move as I can’t order my body to because of the feeling I have now.

Longing.

I wanted to move but I can’t.

That was when I felt Mingyu’s hold on me loosen and I broke free.

I rushed upstairs and to my room. I sat on the bed and thought about what happened downstairs.

‘What is happening to me? Why am I feeling these kind of things?’ I thought as I went back to bed.

I tossed and turn on my bed, unable to go back to sleep.

I touched my lips and remembered what happened earlier.

‘I still can’t believe that Mingyu kissed me’ I thought as I forced myself to go back to sleep.

But it was a futile attempt.

I ended up falling back to sleep again just in time for the sun to set in.

 

**NORMAL POV**

The two not knowing, someone witnessed what happened that night.

He smiled as he silently went back to his room and keeping what he witnessed to himself and informing the others when needed to.

“Hey Mingyu, why the hell are you sleeping in the living room?” Jun said as he entered the living room seing MIngyu under the blankets.

Mingyu woke up and saw Jun.

“I arrived late last night” Mingyu said as he tucked himself back in the covers.

“And what might be the reason why you arrived late last night and unable to attend our classes yesterday for the whole day?” Minghao said as he entered the living room after Jun.

“None of your business MInghao” Mingyu replied back getting annoyed.

“Oh, were you with your so-called girlfriend the whole day till last night yesterday?” this time Hoshi entered the living room holding a cup of water from the kitchen.

“So Wonwoo told you about that”

“Yeah, with a hint of sadness and anger from his voice” Woozi said entering the living room after Soonyoung.

That line made Mingyu fully wake up as he stood up from the sofa and immediately went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone.

“That can’t be hyung. Why would that be when he doesn’t remember anything?” Mingyu said as he entered the kitchen.

“HEY FINISH COOKING EARLY, WE’RE ALL GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK TODAY. YOU STILL HAVE TO TAKE A BATH, GET CHANGED AND RETURN THE BLANKET” MInghao shouted.

Mingyu looked back and stared at the blanket.

“Can you please be the one to return it Minghao?” Mingyu pleaded.

“Why should I when I don’t even know who owns it?” MInghao replied.

“It’s Wonwoo’s” Mingyu replied and then went inside the kitchen to start preparing for breakfast.

The people inside the living room looked at each other and decided to do Mingyu’s favor.

Jun went to the second floor and to Wonwoo’s room. He knocked at the door and was opened by a sleepy Wonwoo.

“What happened to you Won? Why do you have heavy eye bags? I thought you slept early?” Jun asked worriedly.

“I stayed up late reading a book. It was so interesting that I didn’t notice the time” Wonwoo lied.

“I’m here to return this” Jun handed Wonwoo the blanket.

“Thank you hyung. So Mingyu woke up already?”

“Yeah. He’s inside the kitchen preparing breakfast. You better prepare now and I’ll call you back when it’s time for breakfast. Seungcheol-hyung told me that we should be ready early so we can be there in the amusement park early and enjoy the whole day”

“Okay hyung, thank you for this”

“Okay”

Wonwoo closed his bedroom door and prepared for the day.

He decided to clear his mind of what happened last night to avoid the others asking him when he starts staring off into space.

After 30 minutes, Jun went back upstairs to call the others who weren't still awake. He also was the one that call the people who weren't still awake in the first floor.

All of them ate their breakfast in the exception of Mingyu who was currently in his room to prepare for their so-called outing later. He was instructed to wear comfortable and normal clothing by Seungcheol.

They gathered in the living room to wait for Mingyu and the dishwashing team to finish before they can go.

They decided to use one big van that can fit all of them because Seungcheol doesn't want to leave any one out when they are having fun inside the car.

The 13 of them gathered in the living room and headed out not forgetting to lock the house.

Seungcheol appointed Mingyu as the driver for the day as punishment for not attending his class the whole day yesterday. He just shrugged it off and got the key from Seungcheol.

Their arrrangement went like this, Mingyu on the driver's seat and Jeonghan and Seungcheol on the passengers' seat since it is good for two people. On the second row, Jisoo, Minghao and Jun were seated. On the third row, Dokyeom, Dino and Vernon were seated.  On the fourth row, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Seungkwan were seated.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol situated their bags of snacks,food and drinks with the people on the second row because they are the people that listens to them well.

They needed to go on a 2-hour drive to reach the amusement park. During that time, they had games, storytelling sessions and joking time in courtesy of the comedy trio. They ate their food when they got hungry and drank their drinks when thirsty.

After a long two-hour drive, they reached the amusement park and everyone got off the car. Wonwoo was unable to get the seatbelt off him because there seem to be a problem with the lock. Someone approached him to help him get the seatbelt off. It was Kim Mingyu, the man he was avoiding since this morning.

Wonwoo didn't realized that he held his breath until Mingyu got the lock off and went away. He managed to mutter a soft thank you. He held his face with his hands to hide his blushing face and forget what happened to them last night.

Someone from outside the van saw what happened and let out a small chuckle while remembering what happened between his two dear friends last night.

"Yah, you okay?" Hoshi asked him.

"Never been better Hoshi" he said with a smirk making the other look at him weirdly.

"Yah Wonwoo, are you getting off or not?!!" Jeonghan shouted as Wonwoo hurriedly went down from the van and closed the door.

"Well we should go now to the ticketing booth before more people arrive." Jisoo said.

"Well then, Woozi-hyung go there now." Seungkwan said and faced the said boy.

"Why me?" Jihoon replied.

"'Cuz you were the one that said it's your treat last last week." Seungkwan said.

Jihoon went off towards the ticketing booth while stamping angrily while muttering things like 'should'nt have said that' and 'Damn that Boo Seungkwan, ordering me around'.

The others just let out a laugh while watching Jihoon's antics when getting angry. A guitar was the only one missing from the normal.

Jihoon returned giving each one of them a band so they could enter.

"What's the enclosure of this Jihoon-hyung?" Vernon asked.

"One whole day unlimited rides,food and entrance to the zoo and the all the shows for the day" Jihoon replied as they entered the amusement park.

"Before we split up, we should plan first for two things" Seungcheol said.

"What?" Mingyu said, speaking for the first time since arrival.

"First, we should agree on the restaurant we'll meet up. I suggest that one" Seungcheol said and pointed to a restaurant.

The rest of them agreed with their eldest's choice of food.

"We should meet there noon at around 12 so we could eat early and resume our afternoon activities." he continued.

The rest of them nodded.

"The second one is that no one can continue on their day without wearing these" Seungcheol said while holding on a big plastic.

"What's that hyung?" Dokyeom asked.

"These are animal ears headbands" Seungcheol replied with a grin.

"Why the hell should we wear that hyung?" Jihoon said, annoyance evident on his face.

"It's because it's one of the rules when going to an amusement park" Seungcheol replied.

"There is no such thing as a rule like that hyung" Woozi said.

"There is Jihoon. According to the Choi's family rule book" Seungcheol said.

"But--" Jihoon was about to answer but he was stopped when Soonyoung put on a rabbit-ears headband on him.

"You look so cute Jihoonie" Soonyoung grinned as Jihoon lowered his head in attempt to hide his blushing face. The others chuckled looking at the two.

"Hyung we can now go, right?" Hoshi with a pair of white rabbit ears headband asked as he pulled a blushing Woozi wearing a pair of pink rabbit ears headband and a laughing Wonwoo who was now wearing a cute brown-bear ears headband. Seungcheol gave them a nod as Soonyoung dragged them off towards the line for the rollercoaster.

Seungcheol finished handing out the headbands. There were people that accepted it happily but some accepted it reluctantly. They split off into groups: Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided to go to the carousel first, Jisoo, Dokyeom and Chan went off to the game booths, Jun and Minghao went off to the log plunge, Vernon and Seungkwan went to try the bumper rides. Mingyu, on a solo flight, decided to check out the aquarium for something fun, not wanting to go with the others.

They were all having fun, including Mingyu who was in awe with the different animals found in the aquarium.

It was almost time for their meet up so one by one, they headed to the restaurant. Jeonghan and Seungcheol arrived there first, so they went off to order first for all of them. Jisoo, Dino and Dokyeom arrived in the restaurant all carrying a plastic bag with prizes in it. Jihoon and Wonwoo arrived carrying a sick Hoshi.

“What happened to him hyung?” Dino asked.

“This idiot overdid himself with the rides” Jihoon said while slightly hitting Soonyoung’s head. It was answered by Soonyoung grinning and greeting the others.

Jun and Minghao arrived, clothes already dry from the first ride they went to. Vernon and Seungkwan arrived also carrying some bags with game prizes.

“Where is Mingyu?” Minghao asked.

“Dunno. He told us earlier that he will go to some places. He said to just meet him up here” Jisoo said.

“Don’t worry about that big baby. He will arrive here” Dokyeom said while smiling.

“And who are you calling a big baby here, Dokyeom?” someone said behind Dokyeom’s back.

“Oh so you’re here Mingyu. Sit here” Seungcheol said as he pointed to the empty seat beside him.

They talked as the food arrived and they ate.

“This afternoon, we will not split up. Instead we’ll go to some places as a group” Seungcheol told the group.

They all nodded in agreement.

“First, we’ll go to the zoo for a tour, then to a haunted house and then to the ferris wheel so we could enjoy the fireworks display this evening. Any objection?” Seungcheol said to the group.

“Wait hyung? To a haunted house? To a freaking haunted house??!!!” Seungkwan asked.

Seungcheol just hummed as a reply.

“Can we not go there hyung? That haunted house was said to be so scary according to some people” Seungkwan exclaimed while Dokyeom and Hoshi nodded as support to him.

“No. We’ll go there. According to the Choi’s family rule book, the haunted house must not be missed whenever we go to an amusement park” Seungcheol told them.

“But we’re not Choi’s hyung” Seungkwan replied.

“You’re all part of the Choi family ever since you became my sons” Seungcheol told them and proudly hit his chest.

The comedy trio just sighed in agony, not wanting to go on the haunted house as it was super scary.

Seungcheol paid the food bill and all of them went out from the restaurant to start on with the zoo exploration.

They went to the zoo and saw many animals.

“Hey Seungkwan, look your relatives” Dokyeom said as he pointed to some pigs.

“Damn you Dokyeom hyung. Oh hey look, Dokyeom hyung your brothers” Seungkwan said pointing to the horses at the field.

The others laughed watching the exchange between the two.

They fed some animals and joked around.

After a few hours, they were done with the zoo tour.

“Well then, time to go to the haunted house” Seungcheol said emphasizing the word haunted house to the BooSeokSoon trio while they trembled in fear knowing that there was no way out.


	17. ~Chapter 16~

**NORMAL POV**

The 13 of them went to the direction of the infamous haunted house inside the amusement park. The line was long and there were many people, mostly couples.

Because they still have to wait long, Seungkwan , Dokyeom and Soonyoung were constantly begging Seuncgcheol to not let them in.

“Don’t be such a wuss Soonyoung, it’s only just a haunted house with fake ghosts, zombies, and props” Woozi said while crossing his arms.

“That’s the problem, it’s only just a haunted house. But you don’t know the true horrors of the things found inside. I DON’T WANT TO GO!!!” Soonyoung replied as he sobbed on the ground.

He was followed by Seungkwan and Dokyeom who really don’t want to go inside the haunted house but was constantly denied by Seungcheol.

Furthermore, Seungcheol decided that they should go into groups of three with the last group four.

They draw lots and the groupings went like this:

First Group: Seungcheol, Dino, Jun

Second Group: Minghao, Jeonghan, Vernon

Third Group: Mingyu, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Jisoo

Fourth Group: Seungkwan, Dokyeom, Soonyoung

“Hyung, let’s draw lots again” Dokyeom complained as he learnt that his groupmates were also the scaredy-cats.

“Yeah hyung, this game is unfair. You get to go with the braver ones and I’m stuck with them” Seungkwan sassed pointing to Soonyoung and Dokyeom. The other two just nooded behind his back.

“No will do Seungkwannie. You need to be stuck with your own group. And that’s final” Seungcheol said in finality leaving the three sobbing on the ground, cursing their existence.

The others laughed at them and went to their groups.

The first group went in, and minutes later, a manly scream was heard even from the outside.

“That must be Seungcheol” Jeonghan said as the others laughed while listening to a series of Seungcheol-manly-scream-that-can-be-heard-even-from-the-outside.

The first group managed to exit the haunted house. Jun and Dino dragging an exhausted Seungcheol while laughing.

“SERVES YOU RIGHT HYUNG!!!!!” the BooSeokSoon trio shouted. They even managed to imitate what might have happened inside the house.

The second group went in and was easy for them to get out. They easily maneuvered their way out of the haunted house without being very loud, very scared and screaming their lungs out.

The third group went in. The others had big expectations on what might happen but were worried seeing the two, Mingyu and Wonwoo, together in the group.

 

**MINGYU’S POV**

‘Damn’ was what I thought first as I picked the group number 3 when we were doing the lots.

‘That is the group number Wonwoo is in’

I went to near Seungcheol but seeing that he was busy arguing with the trio, I stopped and accepted my fate.

I went towards Jisoo-hyung and he gave me a high-five because we are in the same group.

“But doesn’t that mean that we’ll go together with Wonwoo and Jihoon. Is that okay with you?” he asked me and I gave him a nod as he gave me a worried look.

“You worry about us too much hyung. Don’t worry, I’m okay with this” I told him and gave him an okay look.

“Well if you say so” he told me as he dismissed our talk earlier.

We waited for the first two groups to finish before we walked inside the haunted house.

We maneuvered our way in the haunted house as scary things appeared before us.

Yeah you might thingk that I the great Kim Mingyu is not scared with these things, but you thought wrong. Right now, I’m scared right through my bones as we walked our way in the haunted house.

Jihoon-hyung and Wonwoo led the way as they are not scared one bit.

A ghost appeared in front of me as I was lagging behind the three of them. I managed not to scream but I was so scared so I fell down from my behind and covered my eyes with my hands.

I didn’t move from my spot until someone approached me in front.

“Hey, you okay?” he told me as I recognized that voice.

It was Wonwoo and he was currently extending a hand towards me.

“Yeah” I told him as I ignored his hand and stood up on my own.

He looked at me and then brought down his hand looking a little disappointed that I didn’t took his hand. I started to walk as he followed me from behind.

A zombie appeared in front of me out of a sudden and I fell back down. This time Wonwoo helped me up by holding my hand first.

I stood up and saw that he was not loosening his grip on my hand.

He started to walk as I followed him, our hands still connected.

I didn’t mind the things that appeared before as the only thing that was in my head is our hands together.

‘I wish this could last’ I thought as I saw the exit sign.

I saw Jisoo-hyung and Jihoon-hyung waiting for us there.

I broke my hand out free from Wonwoo as I jogged towards them.

 

**WONWOO’S POV**

When we went inside the haunted house, I was amazed by how good it was done. It was not like other haunted houses that are poorly made and not really scary. This place just gave me the good and scary vibes. I really love scary attractions.

We walked and walked and I noticed that Mingyu was lagging behind us.

I paid it no heed as I knew that he will catch up.

We walked and walked when I noticed that Mingyu was not there anymore.

“Jisoo-hyung, Jihoon stop, Mingyu’s not here” I told them as they halted on their tracks.

“I’ll find him” I told them as I ran back to where we came from, ignoring their shouts.

I found him in a hallway we just passed, down on the floor and hands on his face.

I knew he was scared so I approached him slowly and stood in front of him.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked him as I extended my hand to him.

He looked and met my eyes as he looked at my extended hand and stood up on his own.

I was kinda disappointed of what he did as I want him to hold my hand. I brought my hand down as he started walking.

‘Why do I want him to hold my hand after what happened last night?’ I asked myself as I followed him from behind.

I saw a zombie appeared in front of him and he fell down again.

This time, I walked to him and held his hand as he stood up. I even tightened my grip so he can’t free his hand from mine.

‘This is so that we can reach the exit faster and to prevent him from falling down’ I told myself as we walked through the hallways in silence.

I don’t know why but I realized that my heart was starting to beat faster and my face was getting hotter. I looked back and saw Mingyu looking intently at our locked hands.

‘Maybe he doesn’t want me to hold his hand’ I thought as I started to loosen my hold. I saw Jihoon and Jisoo-hyung near the exit sign.

Mingyu then broke his hand out from mine as he jogged towards them.

I looked down at my hand and brought it back to my side as I followed Mingyu towards them.

Jisoo patted Mingyu’s back as he seemed down and asked him if he was okay.

Wonwoo approached Jihoon who looked at him with worried eyes.

“You okay?” he asked me as I gave him a forced smile and answered him a ‘yes’.

We went out and the others greeted us and congratulated us for getting out.

We walked towards the people who were already done.

I joined them in their cheers for the BooSeokSoon trio who were already trembling in fear even though they are still at the entrance of the haunted house and the attraction worker urging them to get inside.

 

**NORMAL POV**

After the trouble of getting in, a series of screams, shrieks, cries and shouts were heard from the haunted house and the 10 of us can’t help but laugh because of their misfortune.

After a few minutes, Soonyoung, Dokyeom and Seungkwan rushed out from the haunted house screaming their lungs out and towards us.

“I’m never going there again” Soonyoung said while bending down and huffing to catch their breath. The other two nodded while huffing.

“Let’s go have dinner first since it’s getting dark. We’ll go to the ferris wheel after to watch the fireworks display” Jeonghan said and then headed to the food booths area.

They found a big table that can fit 13 people. They bought many kind of foods to the table since it is free.

They ate while the BooSeokSoon trio recovered from their haunted house experience and began to make some noise.

After they were done eating, they made way towards the ferris wheel. Luckily, there were only a few people in line. The decided to divide themselves into 4 groups because Mingyu doesn’t want to join the ride.

In the first car were Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo. In the second car were Jihoon, Soonyoung and Wonwoo. In the third car were Jun, Minghao and Dino. In the fourth car were Seungkwan, Vernon and Dokyeom.

Mingyu told them that he will wait in the bench nearby and then left.

They were already high up in the air when the fireworks display started. They all watched in awe as the fireworks bloomed beautifully in the sky.

Wonwoo’s car were on the top when he suddenly remembered something while watching as the finale of the fireworks display started.

_‘Happy anniversary Won’_

Wonwoo stared into space as his breath hitched. Soonyoung and Jihoon took notice of this.

“Hey Wonwoo, you okay?” Jihoon asked but Wonwoo didn’t reply.

That was until Soonyoung patted Wonwoo’s shoulder that he looked at the two of them.

“What?” Wonwoo asked them as he took notice of the two’s worried looks.

“You okay? You were staring into space even though the fireworks display was done” Soonyoung said.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. Something just came up to me earlier” Wonwoo replied giving them a small smile.

All of them were out from the ferris wheel as they made way to the parking lot so they could go home.

They sat on their previous places and then they took off.

During the ride, most of them went to sleep because of their exhaustion in their activities earlier.

After a few minutes of the ride, only Mingyu and Seungcheol were awake.

The two of them started talking about the events earlier.

“What happened earlier inside the haunted house Gyu?”

“Nothing hyung”

“Don’t nothing me Kim Mingyu. Jihoon told me what happened earlier.”

“Then why ask when you already knew?”

“The version that he told me was what was his point of view. I’m asking for yours. You told me that you’ll tell me anything since that day”

Mingyu let out a sigh as he told Seungcheol what happened earlier.

“Wonwoo helped me back there. He held my hand for the first time ever since that accident. He helped me once again hyung and I can’t help but yearn for that feeling I once had again.

“It’s alright Mingyu, time will come that he’ll come back to you again”

“That time won’t come again hyung. We all knew that he chose to forget everything. I was the one at fault hyung. I caused him that pain and let him be in harm’s way. He saved me but I can’t even save him in that accident. I’m such an idiot hyung”

Seungcheol just rubbed Mingyu’s back as he started sobbing.

“Stop the van. I’ll take over driving. It’s your turn to rest.”

Mingyu followed Seungcheol’s orders and stopped the van then went out and exchanged seats with Seungcheol.

After almost two hours of driving, they arrived to their house and Seungcheol waked the sleeping people. Mingyu immediately went to his room after Seungcheol woke him up. The others followed him into the house as soon as Seungcheol woke them up.

They went to their individual rooms and changed into pajamas.

Wonwoo went out from his room and headed towards Jihoon’s room.

Jihoon invited him and let him sit on his bed.

“What’s the problem Won?” Jihoon asked him as he walked around his room fixing some things.

Wonwoo decided that it was time to confirm his suspicions and asked Jihoon.

“Jihoon, did something happened to me in the past?” he asked.

“What do you mean in the past Won?”

“Like, did I got myself in an accident?”

Jihoon looked at him while hiding his shock.

“Why do you think so Won?”

“I overheard some of your conversations about someone here getting in an accident but I can’t recall anything about someone from us getting in an accident. And I also get visions that I can’t remember and I always get a headache every time I see those visions. Please tell me hyung”

Because of Wonwoo’s words, Jihoon became unable to reply back, shocked that Wonwoo knew these things.

Jihoon just held down his head.

‘It’s still too early for him to learn the truth. I must tell Seungcheol-hyung about this. We can’t keep him in the shadows anymore’

“Sorry Won. I’m not in the position to tell you. I’m sorry”

“Why not hyung?”

“I’m sorry Wonwoo. I’m sorry”

“It’s alright hyung. I know you must have some reasons why you can’t tell me. Thank you for your time hyung. Good night” Wonwoo said as he stood up and ran out from Jihoon’s room.

“I should better tell Seungcheol about this right away” Jihoon said as he decided to go to Seungcheol’s room later to explain what happened.


	18. ~Chapter 17~

****NORMAL POV** **

It was a few days after their amusement park outing that they celebrated Jun’s birthday in the house. It was a celebration with the 13 of them only with Mingyu cooking most of the dishes, a lot of presents from the 13 of them, some of the parents and Jun’s fans.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, presence that can rival the sun up above, my love for you will be as hot as the hottest star in the universe. My day is complete if I can just see your almighty image tha—” Hoshi started when Jun snatched the card from him feeling very embarrassed by what was written there.

“Why deny it Junnie when we hear it from your own mouth all the time?” Jeonghan asked and resumed eating some of the snacks that Mingyu prepared in the living room where all the presents are situated.

Jun just grinned at them and stacked the letter with the other letters he has opened and read.

“I’m SOOOOO excited right now. Can’t wait for my birthday in 5 days” Hoshi said as he jumped up and down making the others laugh at him because even though he is already 20 years old, he still has the mentality of a 5-year old.

“We also can’t wait for your birthday Soonyoung-hyung, right Jihoon-hyung?” Seungkwan nudged Jihoon who was beside him that made the latter blushed and replied with a ‘what are you talking about’ expression.

All of this happened while Wonwoo was with them silent most the time in the living room and Mingyu always in the kitchen, only asking one of his friends to go to the kitchen to get the snacks he made.

The day was almost ending and most of them were in their respective rooms already changed in their pajamas since they have classes the next day.

Wonwoo was chilling out his own balcony looking at the night sky and thinking about some things.

“Did something really happened to me in the past that I can’t remember?” he asked himself as he went to the edge of the balcony holding the railings.

“Is something bothering you Wonwoo?” he heard a voice beside him that him turn his head to his next-door housemate which turned out to be Jeonghan who was also in his own balcony.

“Nothing hyung. What makes you say that?” Wonwoo asked.

“It’s just you have a lost expression there while looking at the sky and I also heard what you said earlier about something happening in your past” Jeonghan also went to the edge of his balcony and sipped his milk.

Wonwoo just faced him and sighed since he already knew that it was futile to hide things from Jeonghan.

“It’s just some things that I can’t seem to understand why” Wonwoo said and continued to look at the sky.

“Care to tell me about it?” Jeonghan said as he also looked at the sky.

“I already told Jihoon about it and he told me that it was not the right time for me to know and he was not the first person I should hear it from”.

Jeonghan looked at Wonwoo, shocked evident from his face as he also knew that it was still too soon for Wonwoo to know.

“I know that you’re hiding things from me hyung because I have heard you talking about it a lot of times in the living room and you’re mostly talking about me, but I can’t seem to remember things and I constantly blackout when trying to remember” Wonwoo continued.

Jeonghan was about to say some words to Wonwoo but was cut off.

“It’s okay hyung, I know that I will need the time before I can probably ‘remember’ as what I have heard you guys talking about so it’s okay. Good Night hyung” Wonwoo said as he went back to his room and closed his balcony door leaving a stunned Jeonghan.

 

****WOOZI POV** **

After my talk with Wonwoo on the night after our amusement park outing, I went straight to Seungcheol-hyung’s bedroom where I told him about our conversation.

“It’s still too soon for Wonwoo to learn about everything Jihoon. How is it even possible that it is already starting to come back?” Seungcheol-hyung said as he paced around his room.

“I also don’t know hyung, but he also told me that there are moments that he kept on relapsing about someone he doesn’t know” I told him as I remained seated on his bed. “Maybe we should let him know about this?”

“I think so, he still probably has the right to know about this since he is involved” Seungcheol-hyung said as he looked at me. “I’ll tell him about this tomorrow at school”.

“Okay hyung, I probably should go back to my room since I really need some sleep because of Soonyoung earlier” I told him as I stood up and headed to the door.

“Oh, and speaking of Soonyoung, what is your plan for him on his birthday?” Seungcheol-hyung looked at me with a teasing expression.

I went red and just glared at him as I went out from his room and head to the second floor.

As soon as I got inside my room I flopped down on my bed and started rethinking about my plan on Soonyoung’s birthday.

‘This is going to be another crazy birthday party’ I thought as sleep took over me.

 

****~Time Skip~ (Hoshi’s Birthday Party)** **

****SOONYOUNG POV** **

I woke up at around 7 o’clock in the morning and got dressed since I know that it was my special day and I am free to do whatever I want to do.

As soon as I arrived in the kitchen area, I found Wonwoo in there who was currently cooking up a lot of pancakes.

“Why are you the one doing the cooking Jeon?” I asked him as I sat in one of the bar stools near the cooking area and ate an apple.

“It seems that Mingyu was not in his room since yesterday evening so Seungcheol-hyung asked me a favor to be the one doing the cooking until he comes back” he answered me still focusing on cooking.

I just replied with an ‘Oh’ and fished my phone out of my pocket and browsed my social networking sites where I received hundreds of birthday greetings from my acquaintances, relatives, and some of my schoolmates. I replied them with a simple thank you and continued browsing my feeds.

A message from an unknown sender stopped me from browsing as I looked through it.

****_“Musical Genius Lee Jihoon, Caught in a Date”_ ** **

_It seems that one of the finest young man in the Pledis Elite Private University, Lee Jihoon, heir of the Lee Musical Corporation, was caught in a date in a high-end restaurant just outside of town. Some pictures below show that he was having the time of his life as he met up with his so-called date last night, June 14, 20xx._

And it was that moment that I held my phone tighter, dropped my apple I was eating, and felt an intense ache from my chest area.


	19. ~Chapter 18~

****WONWOO POV** **

I noticed Hoshi’s sudden change when I heard something drop behind me.

I finished cooking the pancakes quickly and placed a plate in front of him with 3 pancakes, strawberries and chocolate on top as I remembered our group conversation with Woozi yesterday.

#  ****FLASHBACK** **

_‘Guys, I’m sorry if this is a bit sudden but can I ask you all a favor’ I read the message from an unknown group chat. And the first thing that I saw that it was also Jihoon that created the group chat._

****_PapaCoups:_ ** ** _What is it Jihoon?_

****_MamaJeong:_ ** ** _Is something bothering you? It’s rare for you to start a conversation. Moreover, make a group chat._

****_HongJosh:_ ** ** _You can ask anything you want from us Jihoon. We don’t bite hahahaha._

****_LeeSatan:_ ** ** _I think you guys know that I want to ask of you._

****_Kyeommie:_ ** ** _We won’t know what you want to ask from us hyung if you don’t say it clearly._

****_MoonJun:_ ** ** _I think what Jihoon wants to ask us somehow involves the person that is not entered in this group chat._

_I chuckled at what Jun wrote as I also noticed that one person from our group was not entered in the group chat._

****_TheDiva:_ ** ** _OMMOOOO!!! JIIHHHOOONNN-HYYUUUNNNGGGG!!!! Is this what I’m thinking it is?_

****_HVC aka Vernon:_ ** ** _Hahahaha. Are you taking this to the next step hyung?_

****_MamaJeong:_ ** ** _OOHHHHH!!! My Jihoon has grown up. Coups what should we do?_

****HaoHao:****  Oh, is it me or I’m sensing another couple brewing up?

****_PapaCoups:_ ** ** _Shut up kiddo._

****_HaoHao:_ ** ** _Are you the one I was referring to hyung? You’re too assuming._

****_HongJosh:_ ** ** _Hahahaha. Nice one Hao._

****_Kyeommie:_ ** ** _Thug-Hao has arrived!!!!_

****_The Diva:_ ** ** _BBBUUURRRRNNNNN!!!! Serves you right hyung!!!_

****_Lee Satan:_ ** ** _I think we’re going off-course here._

****_Little Dino:_ ** ** _Don’t worry hyung. We will always support you here. So, tell us what you really want, and we’ll help you to the best of our abilities as a part of your family._

****_MamaJeong_ ** ** _: Awwhhhh. My baby has grown up. I’m so proud._

****_Little Dino:_ ** ** _Hyung don’t say that. Someone beside me is sulking._

****_PapaCoups:_ ** ** _Yah!!! I’m not sulking._

****_MoonJun:_ ** ** _You just got find out hyung when you weren’t supposed to be._

****_HaoHao:_ ** ** _As I said earlier hyung. Stop assuming first. Hahaha._

****_The Diva:_ ** ** _BUUURRRRNNNN THE SECOND TIME HYUNNGGGG!!!!_

I just scrolled down through the messages as many of them sent a laughing emoticon with Minghao and Vernon sending an emoticon with sunglasses.

_I noticed that we were REALLY off-topic._

_So, I typed a message._

****_WONwoo:_ ** ** _I think we should go back to Jihoon now._

****_MinGYU:_ ** ** _I think we should go back to Jihoon now._

_It seemed that me and Mingyu sent the message at the same time._

****_HVC aka Vernon:_ ** ** _Glad to see the both of you active in this group chat hyungs._

****_HongJosh:_ ** ** _But the both of you are right. Jihoon what is your plan?_

****_Lee Satan:_ ** ** _That’s the problem and the favor I want to say to you guys. I don’t have any plan for Soonyoung’s birthday tomorrow. What should I do?_

_And a series of WHHHAAATTT!!!???? and other exclamations courtesy of Seungkwan, Dokyeom and Jeonghan were sent in the conversation._

_I just face-palmed and forgot the fact that it was Lee Jihoon we’re talking about here._

****_PapaCoups:_ ** ** _Fronting Café, right now. Find any excuse you can to get there immediately. No excuses. And don’t let Soonyoung find out. DISMISS TROOP!!!_

_I was in my room at that time and a series of door opening and closing and “I need to go to somewhere” were heard in the house. I also got dressed and headed out before I met up with Soonyoung in the staircase._

_“Are you also heading out Wonwoo?” he asked me as I nodded._

_“I need to go to the bookstore to find the continuation of the book I was reading earlier” I replied._

_“Okay. Be safe. It’s odd how everyone also went out earlier saying they need to go to the mall. Maybe I should have gone with them?”_

_“Maybe” I told him as I bid him goodbye and hurriedly exited the house and headed to the Fronting Café which was a bit far from the house and the mall that most of them used as an excuse._

_I arrived at the café in around 20 minutes and headed to our usual spot._

_All of them were already present and sitting in their usual chairs and I also noticed that even Mingyu was there._

_‘So, the empty chair they were always saving for was for him’ I thought as I sat in my place which was beside the now anxious Jihoon._

_“Oh my God!!! What should we do now hyung??? Soonyoung-hyung’s birthday is tomorrow and we don’t have any plan, any cake preparations, decorations for the venue, birthday invitations,---” Seungkwan started as Mingyu hit him on the head saying that it was not a kid’s party so what’s the need for the invitations._

_“But still Seungkwan’s right. We would have to plan this party right now. Any suggestions?” Seungcheol said as everyone started to get serious._

_“How about we make this a birthday he won’t ever forget by making it a drama?” Joshua said as the others contemplated on what he said._

_“What might your plan be hyung?” Jihoon asked as Joshua smirked and told everyone about his plan which riled everyone up in exception of the little ‘Satan’ himself who somehow didn’t like the plan because of the too much drama element involved._

##  _****END OF FLASHBACK** ** _

 

The plan that Joshua-hyung told us yesterday was crazy but it made almost all of us excited to see how this would turn out.

‘Poor Jihoon’. I thought as I remembered what kind of drama that will take place in 3,2,1….

“WOOONNNWWOOOOOOO!!!!” I heard Soonyoung scream as I was about to turn back from him to get milk from the refrigerator.

I showed him a ‘What’ look pretending not to know what he was going crazy about.

“Ji-Jihooniee, he didn’t told me about this. What should I do Won?” he told me as he was still in a state of disbelief.

“What are you talking about Soonyoung?” Jun asked as he walked behind Soonyoung and read what was written on the phone. “Ohhhh. It seems that Jihoonie was in a date yesterday evening” he said as he walked away from Soonyoung and went to the refrigerator to get milk.

“That must be why Jihoon-hyung was not in his room since yesterday evening?” Minghao also appeared from the living room to partake in the ‘drama’.

“What do you mean Jihoonie is not in his room since yesterday evening?” Soonyoung asked Minghao as worry laced his voice.

“Well, I passed Jihoon’s hyung room earlier to wake him up because he said that it was a ‘special day’ for him today.”

“Jihoon not in his room since last night is a VERY BIG PROBLEM Hao!!! Why didn’t you tell me?” Soonyoung said as he started to get very, very worried and somehow a bit angry.

“Jihoon-hyung told me that he was asked by someone yesterday from school and they were supposed to meet today. But it seems that his date can’t wait for the next day so maybe they were together last night?” Minghao replied as he got a piece of pancake that Wonwoo placed on the counter for them to eat.

“NNNOOO!!! Jihoonie will be ravished by men like that. Oh my, just thinking what that kind of man will do to my Jihoonie. NOOOOO!!!! I CAN’TTT!!! Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I didn’t let him stop me Soonyoung because it is my life” a voice said from the doorway of the Kitchen.

And there, Jihoon stand while carrying a bag which I knew were some clothes for the day and some supplies for the completion of the plan.

Soonyoung didn’t waste any time and ran to where Jihoon was and inspected his body.

“Jihooniiee!!! Why didn’t you tell me that you have a date last night? I could have made sure that the man will be appropriate for you. What would happen if that man who asked you was someone with a bad record or someone who has something worse like ---” Soonyoung started as he hugged Jihoon.

I knew that we were all amused with the blushing Jihoon who was trapped in Soonyoung’s embrace but he got out from it hiding his blushing face from Soonyoung.

“I know what I’m doing Soonyoung. Why is there even a need for you to interfere? Who are you to even make decisions in my life when you are just my childhood friend?” Jihoon said as he turned back from Soonyoung.

‘It must be sad for the two of them. Saying and hearing these things especially from their most beloved’ I thought as some visions also appeared before me in the same kind of situation but with a different scenery.

‘Won. Don’t do this’ a man told me.

‘Who are you to even tell me this when you’re just a childhood friend of mine’ I told the man.

The vision ended as I felt an incoming headache, but I managed to not let the others notice me holding hard to the edge of the counter to manage the pain in my head.

“But Jihoonie—” Soonyoung countered but was stopped by Jihoon.

“I need to go. See you later guys” Jihoon walked out from the kitchen.

 

****NORMAL POV** **

The atmosphere inside the kitchen was not good because of the sudden ‘fight’ between Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Soonyoung felt his heart break little by little after he heard what Jihoon said.

The people inside the kitchen were about to comfort the birthday boy but was stopped because of Soonyoung who somehow showed us his grin.

“Jihoon’s right. What is my right with his decisions when I am just his childhood friend. Oh My God, I need to learn my place right hehehe. Don’t worry guys I’m very okay. It’s my fault why Jihoon acted that way towards me so no need to worry. I’ll just go back to my room to reflect on this and think how I should apologize to Jihoon later for always butting in with his life” Soonyoung said as he walked out from the kitchen and his room, not noticing the appearances of Dino, Hansol and Seungkwan who greeted him a ‘Happy Birthday’ on their way to the kitchen.

The people in the room knew that Soonyoung was really hurt because of what Jihoon said. They knew that he was hiding behind his façade of a smiling and happy go lucky boy earlier with the excuse of being an idiot in intervening with Jihoon’s life.

They just kept their hope that before the day ends, everyone will be alright once again.

“It seems that Soonyoung-hyung took in everything indifferently?” Dino asked the people in the kitchen after Soonyoung passed by them.

“Yeah. It seems that he was really hurt. This plan is really a double-edged sword. How could Joshua-hyung even think of this?” Jun said as he munched his pancake.

“I just hope that he will understand everything later and be good with each other again” Minghao said as he also continued to eat his pancake.

They all nodded because they knew what the outcome of this plan will be.

 

###  ****SOONYOUNG POV** **

I was really an idiot for even thinking that I meant something very special to Jihoon.

He was right when he told me that I was only his childhood friend.

That’s right, ONLY a childhood friend.

“I guess I can never be more than a childhood friend to him” I told myself as I sat on the corner of my bed.

“He didn’t even wish me a Happy Birthday. What the worst birthday it has become” I said to myself as I succumbed to the ache of my heart and tears started to flow out from my eyes.


	20. ~Chapter 19~

**SOONYOUNG POV**

I cried in my room and I didn’t noticed my phone ringing non-stop until it fell out from my pocket.

I got my phone from the floor and saw that it was some notifications from another unknown sender.

I opened it out of curiosity and got my heart broken once again.

It was some pictures of Jihoon with a taller man than him talking happily in a café.

“It’s the café that we always frequent in” I told myself as I scrolled up for more pictures.

‘Why am I hurting myself even more knowing that it will be all about Jihoon and his date’ I thought to myself as I saw more pictures of Jihoonie and his date.

I turned off my phone and went to my bed where I cried my eyes out as I fell asleep.

 

**NORMAL POV**

“Hey guys, is the location ready?” Seungcheol asked the group as he arrived in the kitchen where the others are eating their brunch.

“Not yet Seungcheol-hyung, just some more preparations for the ‘pathway’ and the location itself, some of the balloons are still not blown up and the food will be ready just in time according to Mingyu-hyung” Seungkwan answered Seungcheol as he checked his notepad full of scribbles.

“Hurry up on eating, there are still more to do guys. We don’t want to make this birthday a disaster for Hoshi and Jihoon” Jeonghan said as he placed his plate on the sink and went to his room to start preparing for the day.

After around an hour of getting ready, all of them left the house except for the sleeping Soonyoung who was locked up in his room.

 

**_Meanwhile in the party place…._ **

“YAHHH!!! MINGYU!!!! WHY ARE YOU NOT DONE WITH THE FOOD YET??!!” shouted an angry Jihoon.

“Calm down Jihoon. Most of the food is done, right Mingyu?” Jun said as he patted Jihoon’s back to calm him down and earned a nod from Mingyu who was currently lying down on the couch.

“HANSOL STOP SLEEPING! You’re still not done with the balloons” Seungkwan shouted.

“Let me rest a little Kwan. My cheeks are sore from too much blowing”

“Who told you to use your mouth when there is an air pump here—OH MY GOD!! DINO-YAHH COME DOWN FROM THERE!!!” Seungkwan shouted and alarming the others when he saw Dino standing on top of the second-floor hallway railing with no one holding him.

“But hyung, the streamers won’t get---” Dino said but was interrupted by 2 pair of hands from Seungcheol and Jeonghan who held him to prevent him from falling.

“It’s okay, we got him” Seungcheol assured the others.

This scene made everyone calm again knowing that their youngest member is in good hands in case of any accident.

Time went by and it was around 2 hours before the party.

When…

“Yah. Where is the cake?” Dokyeom asked Seungkwan.

An innocent question like that made the others stop what they were currently doing and screamed. Well except of course for the calm people inside the building who just widened their eyes out of disbelief that the most important part of a birthday party was completely forgotten by all of them.

“Oh My God. What should we do?? HUHUHUUHUHU. It’s already 2 hours before the party. What should we do?” Jihoon himself started to speak while anxiously pacing around the room, worry evident in his facial features.

“Can we just buy a cake from the cake store?” Minghao asked as the others looked at him weirdly.

“That would defeat the purpose of making this party something to remember” Jun told him as he lightly punched Minghao’s shoulder.

“But what should we do? The party is in 2 hours” Joshua asked.

“Mingyu and Wonwoo. Make the cake” Seungcheol ordered as the two looked at him in shock.

“But hyung, the party is in 2 hours. We won’t make it in time” Mingyu replied.

“That’s why the two of you are perfect for this job. The both of you are experienced cooks and know how to bake and decorate a cake. Go now and shop for the ingredients, use Seungcheol’s card if you must” Jeonghan reasoned as he handed Seungcheol’s wallet and ushered the two out.

The two of them are left outside looking at the door in disbelief.

“Well it’s not like we have any choice, don’t we?” Wonwoo started as he looked at Mingyu.

“If you don’t want to I can make it alone but tell them that the cake will be done in around 4 hours” Mingyu said as he headed to his car leaving Wonwoo on the walkway.

Wonwoo didn’t have any choice but to follow Mingyu anyway.

Mingyu was about to drive away but Wonwoo got inside his car startling the former.

“I’m sorry but since a task is given to me, I would like to finish it the best as I can, and I also don’t want to burden you with the consequences of a forgotten cake” Wonwoo said as he buckled his seatbelt and looked at Mingyu’s direction.

Mingyu didn’t have any choice, sighed and drove off towards the grocery store which was around 15 minutes from their location.

“So, what should we do about the cake?” Wonwoo started the conversation.

“We should consider what Soonyoung would like. Any ideas?”

“Well from what I know, he really likes chocolates and any strawberry flavored sweets. And, he doesn’t like it if he has to eat something sour and bitter in his food”

“That’s right. He doesn’t like any sour fruits. So maybe we should make a 2-tier cake. Chocolate flavored at the bottom and strawberry flavored on top?”

“That’s fine with me. And maybe we should also consider picking many strawberries that are sweet and not sour and lots and lots of chocolate syrup and strawberry syrup also for the ice cream later.”

And their discussion about the cake continued until they arrived at the grocery store.

They hurriedly shopped for the materials and ingredients that they needed as they browsed through the shelves containing the baking goods with Wonwoo picking up the things they needed and Mingyu holding the trolley. They also picked up some of the things that Jeonghan texted them that they should buy. At this point, they didn’t care for the things inside their cart for they were not the one paying for it.

They were almost done but they have a problem of choosing the strawberries.

“How can we know where the sweet strawberries are?” Wonwoo wondered as he looked at the rack where many strawberries are placed and was noticed by one of the sales lady.

“Good afternoon Sir. May I help you?” she asked.

“Where can I find the sweet variety of strawberries Miss?” Wonwoo asked as the sales lady led him to a part of the rack saying that those were the sweet variety of strawberries.

“Oh, thank you very much. Can I taste one of them?” he politely asked the attendant as she nodded.

Wonwoo picked one of the strawberries and ate it.

“Oh, this is really sweet. Mingyu taste this”

Wonwoo went to where Mingyu was and let him eat the other half of the strawberry not noticing the looks of admiration from other people who just watched the very cute scene.

Wonwoo ran back to the rack after having Mingyu’s acknowledgement on the sweetness of the strawberry he ate and picked a lot of strawberries, some for the cake and a lot for them to eat.

They paid for the things they bought and headed back to the car where they have only an hour and a half left to prepare the cake.

Once they arrived back at the location, they headed immediately to the kitchen and started to prepare for the cake. Mingyu was the one in-charge for the bottom layer which was the chocolate one and Wonwoo was the one in-charge of the top layer which was the strawberry one.

The two of them finished the preparations of the cake they were in-charge of and successfully let it bake in just 20 minutes.

While the cakes are baking, both started their preparations for the icing and other decorations of the cake.

And with 10 minutes to spare, the two of them managed to finish the cake they were baking making the others impressed with the level-up of their cooking skills.

Everything was already in place. The decorations in the birthday hall was done, with all the balloons and streamers in place. The food made my Mingyu was also done and were kept in containers that can make them retain their heat. The members are also dressed up and ready for the action.

Now it was time to start Soonyoung’s 20th birthday party.


	21. ~Chapter 20~

###  ****SOONYOUNG POV** **

I woke up feeling very light-headed after all the crying.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was almost 6 in the evening.

‘Guess I slept through the morning and missed lunch’ I told myself as I slipped out from my bed and went out.

The place was very quiet and no signs of any people around.

“They are all out I guess”

I went to the kitchen to get some water because my throat is sore.

As I was drinking a water bottle, I noticed an envelope from the tabletop of the bar area. I went near it and noticed that it was addressed to me and decided to open it.

A picture fell out from it and I picked it up. I looked at the picture and my eyes widened.

It was a picture of Jihoon being carried like a bag of potatoes by someone I don’t even know towards a black van.

There was a note that came with the picture. I opened it hurriedly and browsed through the words.

****_Lee Jihoon is in our hands._ ** **

****_If you want him back, meet us in the address located at the back of the picture._ ** **

_****Prepare to be his exchange if you want him back.** ** _

****_There are clothes prepared for you appropriate for the exchange._ ** **

****_Wear it or else you’ll know what will happen to him._ ** **

****_And it is not the good thing._ ** **

****_Be there before 6 o’clock or there will be dire consequences not only to him but also to your other friends._ ** **

****_You have been warned._ ** **

Just as I finished reading the note, I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to the front door.

I opened the door and came face to face with a mailman holding a box.

“Umm, package for Mr. Kwon Soonyoung?”

“That would be me.”

“Can you please sign here Sir?”

I signed the document and he gave me the package. I said my thanks and he left.

I closed the door and opened the package. It was some clothes. Some formal clothes to be exact, complete with the suit, tie and dress shoes.

I hurriedly changed into it not minding that I was changing in the living room. Well there was no one here in the house in the moment and I don’t care about anything else but saving my Jihoon.

Well I’m also thinking about my other friends but Jihoon is my priority right now.

I rushed out from the house not forgetting my phone, wallet, car keys and making sure to lock the house, went to my car and headed to the address.

When I arrived at the place, the first thing that I noticed that it was dark. It was five minutes before six o’clock. I looked around and noticed that it was near the forest in the city.

I felt a vibration from my pants and fished out my phone seeing that it was a call from Jihoonie.

 ** ** _“Are you there already?”_****  came the voice from the other line. I certainly knew that it was not Jihoonie.

“Yes I am. Now where is Lee Jihoon?” I asked as I heard the voice chuckle from the other line.

_****“And here I thought that you always call him Jihoonie. What happened to that Mr. Kwon Soonyoung?”** ** _

“You think that this is the time to talk about things like that?! WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW!!??” I screamed at the phone feeling very angry right now.

The guts of this person to joke around in a time like this just because my precious one is in his hands. I would never forgive him is there is even a single scratch in his body when I find my Jihoonie.

_****“Calm down mister. Just follow my instructions and I guarantee the safety of YOUR Jihoonie”.** ** _

I just nodded as he started his instructions.

****_“First. In your car, there is a box. Go get it right now.”_ ** **

I followed his orders and opened door to my car and found a box below the passenger seat.

****_“Open the box. There is a phone in there.”_ ** **

I got the phone out from the box and turned it on.

“The hell. This is password protected. What’s the passcode?”

_****“It’s your turn to solve that Mr. Kwon Soonyoung. I will await for your call from the phone in the box. You don’t have any other choice but to figure it out for I will not answer any other call. You have 10 minutes or else, you’ll never know where the body of your beloved will be found. Also you have only 5 times to guess the code. After that the phone will blow up”** ** _

And he hanged up.

Damn it. And I punched my steering wheel out of anger.

But I have no other choice but to figure out the code. I opened the phone and I noticed that there is a hint in its lock screen.

_‘Under the box’_

I looked at the packaging of the box and there was a small compartment below it and opened it.

Inside was a paper with a note.

‘When did Lee Jihoon gave his first present to you?’

Of course it was during my 5th birthday where we became besties for life.

I typed 0615 on the phone and I am very sure that it was the right one.

But the screen told me that it was incorrect.

I repeated it for another 3 times, but it was incorrect all the time.

Weird. I knew perfectly for sure that it was during my 5th birthday when Jihoon gave me a big box full of SHINEE merchandise.

This is my last try. I typed in 061. I’m contemplating whether to use my last chance for a number 5 or another number.

I don’t know why but my heart tells me to press the number 4. I looked at the time and I still have another 5 minutes left.

“DAMN IT!!” I shouted in anger as my finger pressed 4.

And in my shock, the phone was unlocked. Whoa….

Why is it 0614?

“Maybe the kidnapper was dumb and forgot that my birthday is in the 15th.”

I opened the contacts list and found a single number in there. I pressed it and held the phone to my ear.

After a few rings the call was picked up.

_****“Well, well, well. Good to see you still alive and kicking Mr. Kwon Soonyoung.”** ** _

“I solved your code so tell me where Jihoon is.”

_****“Not yet Mr. Kwon. You must find and save him yourself. Where’s the fun in handing him to you just like that?”** ** _

“DAMN YOU!!! WHERE THE FREAKING HELL IS LEE JIHOON??!!”

_****“Hush, hush Mr. Kwon. I’m holding your Jihoonie at gunpoint right now. Want to see him alive? Follow my instructions and you’ll find him. Find the house with the number of 17 in five minutes.”** ** _

And he hanged up.

“Where the hell can I find a house in this forest?” I told myself as I ran inside the forest.

After around 3 minutes of running I’m slowly losing hope.

I still have 2 minutes, but I haven’t seen any house yet.

I ran faster while thinking about what might happen to Jihoon and that gave me a push of more adrenaline as I ran faster.

With a minute left, I found a driveway and up ahead I saw a house. I ran to it and thankfully it had a number plate of 17.

I opened the door with force and found that it was very dark. It was already night and there were no signs of any light inside.

“JIHHHOOONNN!!!!!” I yelled as I went in.

I don’t care for any lack of lights as long as I find my Jihoonie.

I walked forward until I saw that there was some light ahead.

I ran to it and I reached what seems to be an empty room. And in the middle was a chair with Jihoon sitting on it, all tied up and sleeping.

I rushed towards him and woke him up.

“Jihoonie. Wake up. We have to get out of here” I said as I slowly untied the ropes around him.

I noticed that he stirred up and opened his eyes.

“Soonyoung…” I heard his sweet voice as he whispered my name.

I was about to cup his face as someone spoke from behind me.

****“Well, well, well, the knight in shining armor arrived at last.”** **

A masked man appeared from the dark as he clapped his hands.

“What the hell do you want?”. I stood up and faced him and protecting Jihoon from my back at the same time.

“What I want? The sadness as I take the life of your beloved in front of your eyes” he said as he pulled out a gun from behind him and aimed at us.

I closed my eyes as I hear a gunshot.

“NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” I heard Jihoon scream.

It was dead silence for a few seconds and I slowly opened my eyes.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOONYOUNGIE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!”

I was surrounded by my friends. And the masked man in front of me.

“YOU!! What the hell happened to my Jihoonie??!! Why are you here guys!!?? Were you also abducted by him??!! NOOO!!! You’ll pay for this!!”

Someone hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw that it was Jihoonie.

“Idiot. Have you heard about what we sang just awhile ago?” he asked me.

“I know that it is my birthday today, but you were just kidnapped Hoonie. That masked man must pay.”

I was about to turn around as Jihoon held my wrist, tugged it down and embraced me in a hug.

“You’re really an idiot. Ever learned about the word surprise?”

The others just laughed around me also telling me things about being an idiot.

“Just take a look on who the masked man is Soonyoung. Hahahahaha” Jihoon told me as I got out from his embrace even though I don’t want and turned around.

The masked man took off his mask and it turned out to be Seungcheol-hyung.

“HYYUUNNGGG!!! Why did you this?? I was so worried about my Jihoonniee!!!”

“Tell that to this man who brewed out all of the plans for your birthday” Seungcheol-hyung said as he pointed to Joshua-hyung.

“Joshua-hyung? No way. If you told me that it was Jeonghan-hyung I will immediately believe you. But Joshua-hyung, our Joshuji, our good, kind, down to earth, humble hyung? I won’t believe you”

“YAHH!!! I’ll take that as an insult Soonyoung” Jeonghan-hyung yelled at me as the others just laughed and gave comments about how it was really him that planned about the ‘kidnapping’ scenario.

“I really thought that you forgot that it was my birthday today Jihoonie”. I turned around again to hug Jihoon.

“Who would even forget about your birthday when you yourself put out a blackboard in the living room as a countdown for your birthday hyung” Seungkwan told me and the others just nodded in agreement.

“Since out birthday celebrant is here, we shall now proceed to the dining area. I know that all of us are starving” Jeonghan-hyung said as we all proceed to the dining area with me still clinging to my Jihoon.

Talks were exchanged about the preparation that they did with my surprise birthday party.

“Who is this guy in the picture Jihoonie?” I asked him as I fished out the picture from my pocket.

“That one was Jun. Because he was strong and brave enough to catch me off guard while I was heading back to my car yesterday and they immediately took a picture it just to make it more realistic.”

 

###  ****NORMAL POV** **

 

“YAAHH JUN!!! You just took Jihoon’s first time of being potato carried from me. How dare you!!” Soonyoung said as he stood up and pointed at Jun who was currently slurping his noodles. “It was my wish every birthday to be Jihoon’s first in everything”.

The other 11 people around the table just laughed because of Soonyoung’s pouting face and Jihoon’s reddening face.

“Don’t worry hyung. You have the rest of your life to be the next ones after that and even become the last in everything for Jihoon-hyung” Chan said making Jihoon’s face redden even more and Soonyoung getting back to his happy self once again.

Talks about since the beginning of the plan, Jihoon’s dilemma about the plan up until the D-day of the party was talked about.

The dinner was very eventful. Full of talks, laughter, jokes and memories that will be kept for as long as they live.

It was almost 11 o’clock in the evening and all of them were getting tired because of the preparations they need to do for the party.

They were all gathered inside the living room of the house when Seungcheol announced that they needed to go home.

“Come on guys, why can’t you just stay here? There are plenty of rooms in here.” Soonyoung whined as he doesn’t want to let them go.

“Don’t worry Soonyoung-hyung. We’re doing this not only for your sake but also for ours. We don’t want you to be disturbed with Jihoon-hyung and we also don’t want to be disturbed with your noise in the middle of the night” Seokmin said as he grinned.

The others just laughed as Jihoon hid his face because of embarrassment and Soonyoung understanding the kindness his brothers gave to him.

“Thank you guys. Me and Jihoonie will see you tomorrow!!” Soonyoung waved to his friends as they got to their cars in pairs and left.

“I’m going up first Soonyoung. If you still want to eat there are many leftovers in the fridge” Jihoon said as he went up the stairs.

Soonyoung just let him be seeing that Jihoon really seems to be tired out.

After a few minutes of locking the doors in the house and cleaning up the last bits of mess from the party, Soonyoung decided to go up and find a vacant room.

He knocked on Jihoon’s room to wish him a good night but saw that it was empty and the windows towards the balcony was open.

He walked towards the balcony and saw that Jihoon was there, staring at the night sky.

“Ever knew why the passcode on the phone was 0614 instead of 0615?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung as he felt Soonyoung’s arms around his waist.

“No. Why?”

“Because of this” Jihoon said as he turned around and kissed Soonyoung’s lips leaving the latter in shock.

“Check the current time Kwon Soonyoung” Jihoon said as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck.

Soonyoung looked at his wristwatch for the time.

11:59 P.M.

Just then childhood memories cam to his head remembering the night before his 5th birthday.

“Happy Birthday Soonyoungie” Jihoon told him as he touched their foreheads together.

“So now I know why you just laughed at me when I sulked about not having a romantic first kiss with you a month ago”

“You’re just an idiot for not remembering”

“Yeah, just an idiot. But I’m always your idiot Jihoonie” Soonyoung said as he kissed Jihoon again, this time passionately and full of love.

“When will we tell them about us Soonyoungie?” Jihoon asked him as they separated from the kiss.

“Well about that, I think that they already know?” Soonyoung said as he avoided Jihoon’s stare.

“You just can’t keep secrets, don’t you” Jihoon hit Soonyoung’s head as Soonyoung cowered down in pain.

“Jeonghan-hyung and Seungkwan cornered me that day you accepted my confession asking me why I was super duper extra happy that day. It was their fault Jihoonie” Soonyoung said as Jihoon smiled at him.

“No use right in keeping secrets between Yoon Jeonghan and Boo Seungkwan especially when it comes to love gossip” Jihoon said as he caressed Soonyoung’s cheeks who was still currently on the floor, being dramatic just because of a hit from his Jihoonie.

###  ****SOONYOUNG POV** **

I woke up feeling very light-headed after all the crying.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was almost 6 in the evening.

‘Guess I slept through the morning and missed lunch’ I told myself as I slipped out from my bed and went out.

The place was very quiet and no signs of any people around.

“They are all out I guess”

I went to the kitchen to get some water because my throat is sore.

As I was drinking a water bottle, I noticed an envelope from the tabletop of the bar area. I went near it and noticed that it was addressed to me and decided to open it.

A picture fell out from it and I picked it up. I looked at the picture and my eyes widened.

It was a picture of Jihoon being carried like a bag of potatoes by someone I don’t even know towards a black van.

There was a note that came with the picture. I opened it hurriedly and browsed through the words.

****_Lee Jihoon is in our hands._ ** **

****_If you want him back, meet us in the address located at the back of the picture._ ** **

_****Prepare to be his exchange if you want him back.** ** _

****_There are clothes prepared for you appropriate for the exchange._ ** **

****_Wear it or else you’ll know what will happen to him._ ** **

****_And it is not the good thing._ ** **

****_Be there before 6 o’clock or there will be dire consequences not only to him but also to your other friends._ ** **

****_You have been warned._ ** **

Just as I finished reading the note, I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to the front door.

I opened the door and came face to face with a mailman holding a box.

“Umm, package for Mr. Kwon Soonyoung?”

“That would be me.”

“Can you please sign here Sir?”

I signed the document and he gave me the package. I said my thanks and he left.

I closed the door and opened the package. It was some clothes. Some formal clothes to be exact, complete with the suit, tie and dress shoes.

I hurriedly changed into it not minding that I was changing in the living room. Well there was no one here in the house in the moment and I don’t care about anything else but saving my Jihoon.

Well I’m also thinking about my other friends but Jihoon is my priority right now.

I rushed out from the house not forgetting my phone, wallet, car keys and making sure to lock the house, went to my car and headed to the address.

When I arrived at the place, the first thing that I noticed that it was dark. It was five minutes before six o’clock. I looked around and noticed that it was near the forest in the city.

I felt a vibration from my pants and fished out my phone seeing that it was a call from Jihoonie.

 ** ** _“Are you there already?”_****  came the voice from the other line. I certainly knew that it was not Jihoonie.

“Yes I am. Now where is Lee Jihoon?” I asked as I heard the voice chuckle from the other line.

_****“And here I thought that you always call him Jihoonie. What happened to that Mr. Kwon Soonyoung?”** ** _

“You think that this is the time to talk about things like that?! WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW!!??” I screamed at the phone feeling very angry right now.

The guts of this person to joke around in a time like this just because my precious one is in his hands. I would never forgive him is there is even a single scratch in his body when I find my Jihoonie.

_****“Calm down mister. Just follow my instructions and I guarantee the safety of YOUR Jihoonie”.** ** _

I just nodded as he started his instructions.

****_“First. In your car, there is a box. Go get it right now.”_ ** **

I followed his orders and opened door to my car and found a box below the passenger seat.

****_“Open the box. There is a phone in there.”_ ** **

I got the phone out from the box and turned it on.

“The hell. This is password protected. What’s the passcode?”

_****“It’s your turn to solve that Mr. Kwon Soonyoung. I will await for your call from the phone in the box. You don’t have any other choice but to figure it out for I will not answer any other call. You have 10 minutes or else, you’ll never know where the body of your beloved will be found. Also you have only 5 times to guess the code. After that the phone will blow up”** ** _

And he hanged up.

Damn it. And I punched my steering wheel out of anger.

But I have no other choice but to figure out the code. I opened the phone and I noticed that there is a hint in its lock screen.

_‘Under the box’_

I looked at the packaging of the box and there was a small compartment below it and opened it.

Inside was a paper with a note.

‘When did Lee Jihoon gave his first present to you?’

Of course it was during my 5th birthday where we became besties for life.

I typed 0615 on the phone and I am very sure that it was the right one.

But the screen told me that it was incorrect.

I repeated it for another 3 times, but it was incorrect all the time.

Weird. I knew perfectly for sure that it was during my 5th birthday when Jihoon gave me a big box full of SHINEE merchandise.

This is my last try. I typed in 061. I’m contemplating whether to use my last chance for a number 5 or another number.

I don’t know why but my heart tells me to press the number 4. I looked at the time and I still have another 5 minutes left.

“DAMN IT!!” I shouted in anger as my finger pressed 4.

And in my shock, the phone was unlocked. Whoa….

Why is it 0614?

“Maybe the kidnapper was dumb and forgot that my birthday is in the 15th.”

I opened the contacts list and found a single number in there. I pressed it and held the phone to my ear.

After a few rings the call was picked up.

_****“Well, well, well. Good to see you still alive and kicking Mr. Kwon Soonyoung.”** ** _

“I solved your code so tell me where Jihoon is.”

_****“Not yet Mr. Kwon. You must find and save him yourself. Where’s the fun in handing him to you just like that?”** ** _

“DAMN YOU!!! WHERE THE FREAKING HELL IS LEE JIHOON??!!”

_****“Hush, hush Mr. Kwon. I’m holding your Jihoonie at gunpoint right now. Want to see him alive? Follow my instructions and you’ll find him. Find the house with the number of 17 in five minutes.”** ** _

And he hanged up.

“Where the hell can I find a house in this forest?” I told myself as I ran inside the forest.

After around 3 minutes of running I’m slowly losing hope.

I still have 2 minutes, but I haven’t seen any house yet.

I ran faster while thinking about what might happen to Jihoon and that gave me a push of more adrenaline as I ran faster.

With a minute left, I found a driveway and up ahead I saw a house. I ran to it and thankfully it had a number plate of 17.

I opened the door with force and found that it was very dark. It was already night and there were no signs of any light inside.

“JIHHHOOONNN!!!!!” I yelled as I went in.

I don’t care for any lack of lights as long as I find my Jihoonie.

I walked forward until I saw that there was some light ahead.

I ran to it and I reached what seems to be an empty room. And in the middle was a chair with Jihoon sitting on it, all tied up and sleeping.

I rushed towards him and woke him up.

“Jihoonie. Wake up. We have to get out of here” I said as I slowly untied the ropes around him.

I noticed that he stirred up and opened his eyes.

“Soonyoung…” I heard his sweet voice as he whispered my name.

I was about to cup his face as someone spoke from behind me.

****“Well, well, well, the knight in shining armor arrived at last.”** **

A masked man appeared from the dark as he clapped his hands.

“What the hell do you want?”. I stood up and faced him and protecting Jihoon from my back at the same time.

“What I want? The sadness as I take the life of your beloved in front of your eyes” he said as he pulled out a gun from behind him and aimed at us.

I closed my eyes as I hear a gunshot.

“NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” I heard Jihoon scream.

It was dead silence for a few seconds and I slowly opened my eyes.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOONYOUNGIE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!”

I was surrounded by my friends. And the masked man in front of me.

“YOU!! What the hell happened to my Jihoonie??!! Why are you here guys!!?? Were you also abducted by him??!! NOOO!!! You’ll pay for this!!”

Someone hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw that it was Jihoonie.

“Idiot. Have you heard about what we sang just awhile ago?” he asked me.

“I know that it is my birthday today, but you were just kidnapped Hoonie. That masked man must pay.”

I was about to turn around as Jihoon held my wrist, tugged it down and embraced me in a hug.

“You’re really an idiot. Ever learned about the word surprise?”

The others just laughed around me also telling me things about being an idiot.

“Just take a look on who the masked man is Soonyoung. Hahahahaha” Jihoon told me as I got out from his embrace even though I don’t want and turned around.

The masked man took off his mask and it turned out to be Seungcheol-hyung.

“HYYUUNNGGG!!! Why did you this?? I was so worried about my Jihoonniee!!!”

“Tell that to this man who brewed out all of the plans for your birthday” Seungcheol-hyung said as he pointed to Joshua-hyung.

“Joshua-hyung? No way. If you told me that it was Jeonghan-hyung I will immediately believe you. But Joshua-hyung, our Joshuji, our good, kind, down to earth, humble hyung? I won’t believe you”

“YAHH!!! I’ll take that as an insult Soonyoung” Jeonghan-hyung yelled at me as the others just laughed and gave comments about how it was really him that planned about the ‘kidnapping’ scenario.

“I really thought that you forgot that it was my birthday today Jihoonie”. I turned around again to hug Jihoon.

“Who would even forget about your birthday when you yourself put out a blackboard in the living room as a countdown for your birthday hyung” Seungkwan told me and the others just nodded in agreement.

“Since out birthday celebrant is here, we shall now proceed to the dining area. I know that all of us are starving” Jeonghan-hyung said as we all proceed to the dining area with me still clinging to my Jihoon.

Talks were exchanged about the preparation that they did with my surprise birthday party.

“Who is this guy in the picture Jihoonie?” I asked him as I fished out the picture from my pocket.

“That one was Jun. Because he was strong and brave enough to catch me off guard while I was heading back to my car yesterday and they immediately took a picture it just to make it more realistic.”

 

###  ****NORMAL POV** **

 

“YAAHH JUN!!! You just took Jihoon’s first time of being potato carried from me. How dare you!!” Soonyoung said as he stood up and pointed at Jun who was currently slurping his noodles. “It was my wish every birthday to be Jihoon’s first in everything”.

The other 11 people around the table just laughed because of Soonyoung’s pouting face and Jihoon’s reddening face.

“Don’t worry hyung. You have the rest of your life to be the next ones after that and even become the last in everything for Jihoon-hyung” Chan said making Jihoon’s face redden even more and Soonyoung getting back to his happy self once again.

Talks about since the beginning of the plan, Jihoon’s dilemma about the plan up until the D-day of the party was talked about.

The dinner was very eventful. Full of talks, laughter, jokes and memories that will be kept for as long as they live.

It was almost 11 o’clock in the evening and all of them were getting tired because of the preparations they need to do for the party.

They were all gathered inside the living room of the house when Seungcheol announced that they needed to go home.

“Come on guys, why can’t you just stay here? There are plenty of rooms in here.” Soonyoung whined as he doesn’t want to let them go.

“Don’t worry Soonyoung-hyung. We’re doing this not only for your sake but also for ours. We don’t want you to be disturbed with Jihoon-hyung and we also don’t want to be disturbed with your noise in the middle of the night” Seokmin said as he grinned.

The others just laughed as Jihoon hid his face because of embarrassment and Soonyoung understanding the kindness his brothers gave to him.

“Thank you guys. Me and Jihoonie will see you tomorrow!!” Soonyoung waved to his friends as they got to their cars in pairs and left.

“I’m going up first Soonyoung. If you still want to eat there are many leftovers in the fridge” Jihoon said as he went up the stairs.

Soonyoung just let him be seeing that Jihoon really seems to be tired out.

After a few minutes of locking the doors in the house and cleaning up the last bits of mess from the party, Soonyoung decided to go up and find a vacant room.

He knocked on Jihoon’s room to wish him a good night but saw that it was empty and the windows towards the balcony was open.

He walked towards the balcony and saw that Jihoon was there, staring at the night sky.

“Ever knew why the passcode on the phone was 0614 instead of 0615?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung as he felt Soonyoung’s arms around his waist.

“No. Why?”

“Because of this” Jihoon said as he turned around and kissed Soonyoung’s lips leaving the latter in shock.

“Check the current time Kwon Soonyoung” Jihoon said as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck.

Soonyoung looked at his wristwatch for the time.

11:59 P.M.

Just then childhood memories cam to his head remembering the night before his 5th birthday.

“Happy Birthday Soonyoungie” Jihoon told him as he touched their foreheads together.

“So now I know why you just laughed at me when I sulked about not having a romantic first kiss with you a month ago”

“You’re just an idiot for not remembering”

“Yeah, just an idiot. But I’m always your idiot Jihoonie” Soonyoung said as he kissed Jihoon again, this time passionately and full of love.

“When will we tell them about us Soonyoungie?” Jihoon asked him as they separated from the kiss.

“Well about that, I think that they already know?” Soonyoung said as he avoided Jihoon’s stare.

“You just can’t keep secrets, don’t you” Jihoon hit Soonyoung’s head as Soonyoung cowered down in pain.

“Jeonghan-hyung and Seungkwan cornered me that day you accepted my confession asking me why I was super duper extra happy that day. It was their fault Jihoonie” Soonyoung said as Jihoon smiled at him.

“No use right in keeping secrets between Yoon Jeonghan and Boo Seungkwan especially when it comes to love gossip” Jihoon said as he caressed Soonyoung’s cheeks who was still currently on the floor, being dramatic just because of a hit from his Jihoonie.

“We should probably go back inside now Jihoonie. Your hands are getting cold” Soonyoung said as he held Jihoon’s hand to his.

The both of them stood up and headed back inside the room.

“Good night Jihoonie” Soonyoung said as he kissed Jihoon’s forehead as he tucked him in in his bed.

Soonyoung was about to go but Jihoon held his wrist pausing Soonyoung in his tracks.

“Sleep with me tonight Youngie”

Soonyoung was beyond shock at that moment because there was never a time that Jihoon willingly called him in that nickname because it was too much cutesy for him.

Jihoon interpreted Soonyoung’s action as rejection and loosen his hold from Soonyoung’s wrist and turned to his back facing away from Soonyoung.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon’s actions and just squealed inside his mind about Jihoon’s cuteness.

Soonyoung turned all the lights off in the room and tucked himself in beside Jihoon.

“What are you doing here Soonyoung? I thought you left”

“Who in the right mind would deny an invitation to sleep with you Jihoonie?” Soonyoung said as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon.

Jihoon turned himself around to face Soonyoung and was met by Soonyoung’s lips.

“I love you so much Hoonie. Whatever you want in this world, I would willingly give it to you in a heartbeat.” Soonyoung confessed as he tightened his hold around Jihoon’s waist and tangling their legs together.

Jihoon tucked himself in Soonyoung’s chest getting himself comfortable with his head below Soonyoung’s chin.

“I love you too Youngie.” Jihoon whispered as he also encircled his arms around Soonyoung’s waist.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon’s words feeling very happy as Jihoon finally said the words he was waiting ever since the both of them became a couple.

Happiness and Love.

These were what they were feeling as they were in the arms of their beloved and thought that there is nothing better than being together with their beloved.

This was so far Soonyoung’s most unforgettable birthday he ever had in his life.

“We should probably go back inside now Jihoonie. Your hands are getting cold” Soonyoung said as he held Jihoon’s hand to his.

The both of them stood up and headed back inside the room.

“Good night Jihoonie” Soonyoung said as he kissed Jihoon’s forehead as he tucked him in in his bed.

Soonyoung was about to go but Jihoon held his wrist pausing Soonyoung in his tracks.

“Sleep with me tonight Youngie”

Soonyoung was beyond shock at that moment because there was never a time that Jihoon willingly called him in that nickname because it was too much cutesy for him.

Jihoon interpreted Soonyoung’s action as rejection and loosen his hold from Soonyoung’s wrist and turned to his back facing away from Soonyoung.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon’s actions and just squealed inside his mind about Jihoon’s cuteness.

Soonyoung turned all the lights off in the room and tucked himself in beside Jihoon.

“What are you doing here Soonyoung? I thought you left”

“Who in the right mind would deny an invitation to sleep with you Jihoonie?” Soonyoung said as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon.

Jihoon turned himself around to face Soonyoung and was met by Soonyoung’s lips.

“I love you so much Hoonie. Whatever you want in this world, I would willingly give it to you in a heartbeat.” Soonyoung confessed as he tightened his hold around Jihoon’s waist and tangling their legs together.

Jihoon tucked himself in Soonyoung’s chest getting himself comfortable with his head below Soonyoung’s chin.

“I love you too Youngie.” Jihoon whispered as he also encircled his arms around Soonyoung’s waist.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon’s words feeling very happy as Jihoon finally said the words he was waiting ever since the both of them became a couple.

Happiness and Love.

These were what they were feeling as they were in the arms of their beloved and thought that there is nothing better than being together with their beloved.

This was so far Soonyoung’s most unforgettable birthday he ever had in his life.


	22. ~Chapter 21~

****NORMAL POV** **

It is once again a school day for the 13 boys.

As usual, Mingyu is the first one up to make breakfast for the other twelve and go to school before anyone else.

He is currently beating some eggs for some scrambled eggs when he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

He turned around to greet whoever the person may be expecting it to be someone from his hyungs but froze when it turned out to be Wonwoo.

He turned back to his work ignoring the new presence inside the room but was stopped when Wonwoo spoke.

“Your bowl is almost empty Mingyu. You should not beat the eggs that hard” Wonwoo said as he went near the fridge to get some milk.

Mingyu stopped his actions when he realized that almost all the egg he was mixing earlier are now out of the bowl scattered around the tabletop.

“Maybe I can help you make the eggs?” Wonwoo asked as he finished his glass of milk and was about to get some eggs from the pantry when Mingyu stopped him.

“No, its okay. I can do these by myself” Mingyu replied in a monotone voice hiding all his emotions because he won’t definitely admit being embarrassed in front of him.

“You’re the one making breakfast every day Mingyu. This is the only way we can repay you for always making delicious foods for us.”

Mingyu was about to retort back some excuse when Wonwoo stopped him.

“And no buts this time. You have done many things Mingyu. You can clean that up and get ready for school because I think that its almost time for you to go. You’re always out by 7 in the morning, right?” Wonwoo said in a voice that is very familiar to Mingyu as he started cracking some eggs.

Mingyu looked at the clock and indeed it was almost seven.

He always went out by seven in the morning just in time for some of the people to wake up and eat breakfast.

Mingyu learned that by the years he can’t defy Wonwoo (a/n: because he is that whipped but can’t admit it at this part of the story yet but hopefully soon 😊😊). So, he just went to get a clean rug and a mop to clean his mess.

The two of them worked in silence. Mingyu cleaning up the tabletop and mopping the floor and Wonwoo cooking up the eggs.

After Mingyu finished cleaning up the eggs, he decided to heat up some of the leftover food left from Soonyoung’s surprise birthday party.

“Hey Gyu, can I ask you the favor?” Wonwoo asked making Mingyu freeze.

He looked at Wonwoo in surprise when he realized that Wonwoo really called him  _that_  once again and asked him a question. Not trusting his mouth to reply, he just nodded his head.

“Can you wake the others up? I’m sure that some of them are already up but some of them are still sleeping at this time because the food might get cold”

Mingyu got out form his stupor and replied with a small okay making Wonwoo smile.

“Thank you”

Mingyu immediately headed out the kitchen hiding his blushing face that is caused because of seeing Wonwoo’s million-dollar smiling face. (a/n: And according to him may even rival Dokyeom and even the sun’s radiance because he is really that whipped but chose to hide it).

Mingyu started walking to the sleeping quarters of his friends situated at the first floor.

He knocked on the first door he came through and was replied with a ‘Come In’.

He opened the door and saw Seungcheol and Jeonghan in the room with the latter fixing up the former’s tie.

“Breakfast is ready hyungs.”

“Thanks, Mingyu. We’ll go out after I fix his tie” Jeonghan answered for him. Seungcheol looked at Mingyu with a glare.

Mingyu replied with a smirk.

“Jeonghan-hyung, Seungcheol-hyung has a secret he wants to tell you” Mingyu said to tease the eldest and immediately closed the door to get out. He can hear his hyung shout after him.

He then went on the next bedroom which was Joshua’s.

He was about to knock when the door opened and out came Joshua.

“Is breakfast ready?” the older asked.

“Yes. But hyung can you help me wake the others up?”

“Sure. I’ll get started with the people on the second floor. Finish waking up the people in this floor”

“Okay hyung. Thanks”

They parted ways and started waking up the other people that are still sleeping.

 

****WONWOO POV** **

I woke up earlier today than I expected. And because I don’t want to be late for school if I fall asleep again, I decided to just get up, get myself ready for school, eat breakfast and wait for the others to finish their own morning routines.

I got ready for school and went to the kitchen to eat some food or maybe even help Mingyu make some of the food because I think that it is still early for all the food to get ready. Maybe I should really help as payment for the foods he always prepares for us.

I was right because as soon as I stepped into the kitchen, Mingyu was still there beating some eggs. He turned around, saw me, and turned back to finish beating the eggs he was working on.

I went to the fridge to help myself with some milk and ask some work from Mingyu.

I looked at his direction and noticed that there were a lot of beaten eggs now on the tabletop and some on the floor.

“Your bowl is almost empty Mingyu. You should not beat the eggs that hard” I told him as I finished my milk.

He looked at his bowl and sighed knowing that he had to redo his work.

I thought that this was my cue to offer some help in cooking.

“Maybe I can help you make the eggs?” and I walked to the place where the eggs are kept but he stopped me.

“No, it’s okay. I can do these by myself” he said a little bit coldly in my opinion.

“You’re the one making breakfast every day Mingyu. This is the only way I can repay you for always making delicious foods for us.”

He was about to open his mouth again, but I stopped him.

“And no buts this time. You have done many things Mingyu. You can clean that up and get ready for school because I think that it’s almost time for you to go. You’re always out by 7 in the morning, right?” I asked him as I started cracking up some eggs enough for 13 people.

I noticed that he has made his decision and I don’t want to argue any further, so he started cleaning.

It was total silence between the both of us and only the sound of him cleaning the tabletop, mopping the floor and eggs being cooked were heard.

I noticed that Mingyu put away all the cleaning tools he used and was about to go to the fridge.

I knew what Mingyu thought of and he didn’t know why but he stopped him.

“Hey Gyu, can I ask you the favor?”

I didn’t know why but on instinct I called him that. I immediately regret my choice of calling him ‘Gyu’ when I haven’t asked him if it was okay to call him that when I saw the surprised look on his face.

He nodded his head and asked him to wake up the others so that I can heat some of the foods that are in the fridge.

I muttered a quick ‘Thank You’ as he stepped out from the kitchen.

I don’t know why but why can I feel my cheeks a little bit hotter and my heart beating faster?

 

****NORMAL POV** **

After ten minutes, 11 people are now gathered around the dining table with a variety of foods in front of them.

Wonwoo went out from the kitchen carrying some cartons of milk and juice for the 13 of them if Mingyu was joining them.

“Hyung, did you prepare this?” Dino asked as he eyed the elder.

“Technically it wasn’t me that prepared all of this because all I did was to cook the eggs and heat the other dishes. It was Mingyu that cooked all of this remember?” Wonwoo said as he placed the drinks on the table and sat down on his seat.

They were about to eat when Mingyu came in and sat on his chair which has been empty ever since all of them moved in.

They were surprised to see him still here and is willing to eat breakfast with all of them around.

Mingyu took in the surprised looks from his friends and replied with a simple ‘What?’.

“Wow Kim Mingyu, thank you for being the considerate kid you are and joining us in this humble breakfast. Are you feeling well right now?” Soonyoung asked him and was about to get off from his chair to feel Mingyu’s forehead and check his temperature when Jun beat him to it.

“You have no fever. Should we take you to the hospital?” Jun said placing one hand on Mingyu’s forehead and the other on his own forehead.

“You’re overreacting guys. Is it wrong for me to eat breakfast?” Mingyu asked as he poured himself a cup of milk.

“Well we are just surprised to see you still here when you a should have been out the door ten minutes ago” Dokyeom said as the others nodded.

“I was late in waking up today. What’s the matter with that?” he said as the others dismissed their curiosity and left the subject as they started eating.

“I really can’t get over your scrambled eggs hyung” Seungkwan said as he ate his scrambled eggs happily making the others agree.

“There’s really nothing special in there Seungkwan. You’re just over reacting” Wonwoo replied and continued eating.

“Do you want to eat some eggs hyung?” Vernon asked Mingyu as he held the plate with the eggs.

Mingyu didn’t say anything but got the plate from Vernon and placed some egg on his own plate.

After a few minutes of eating, the people that are assigned to clean the table and wash the dishes did their work while the others headed to the living room to wait for them.

“Wow hyung, you’re still here?” Seungkwan dramatically gasped as he arrived in the living room.

Mingyu just looked at him blankly.

“Is it wrong for me to be inside my own house?”

“Well technically, it is still not your house but your parents’ house so yeah, it is wrong”

“Since it is my parents’ house it is not wrong for me to be still here since it will be an inheritance for me”

“Well yeah, but you should have been out the house 20 minutes ago but you’re still here. Maybe we should really bring you to the hospital to check if there is something wrong?”

“The one who should be send to the hospital is not me but you Boo Seungkwan. And not a normal hospital but a mental hospital to cure your narcissism.”

By this, Seungkwan dramatically gasped.

“How dare you say that to my  _bootiful_  face my beloved and mother and father gave me. And if you’re talking about narcissism, it should be Jun-hyung not me” Seungkwan retorted back and even pointed to Jun who was just standing in one corner of the room who was currently looking at the mirror and fixing his hair.

The two of them continued their banter when the others joined them to watch the morning drama between Seungkwan and Mingyu.

Wonwoo just looked at the scene happening in front of him and wondering why the others are not stopping them from making it worse.

“Don’t worry Won, this happens all the time. In the end they will just forget all about this and make up like nothing happened being the idiots they are” Jihoon said from his right.

After a few minutes, they were all ready to go to school. After locking the doors, they headed to their own cars and headed to school.

Halfway to his drive to school, Wonwoo’s car suddenly broke down.

He tried to start his car again but to no avail.

He thought that his car battery may have died so he had no choice but to call the others for help.

He pressed Seungcheol’s number and waited for the other pick up.

****_“Why are you calling Won? You should have been driving right now?”_ ** **

“Uhhmm hyung, I may have a problem right now?”

_****“WHATT?? ARE YOU BEING HIJACKED? DID SOMEONE STOLE FROM YOU? OR WORSE, ARE YOU BEING KIDNAPPED?”** ** _

“You’re being dramatic hyung. Have you been taking lessons from Seungkwan?”

****_“This is no time for jokes Jeon Wonwoo. What is wrong?”_ ** **

“My car broke down. Can you help me hyung?”

_****“I’ll call the others. Just wait there, someone will pick you up. Don’t stray far away from where you are okay. Don’t talk to strangers and if you can see someone suspicious, get back inside your car and close all the doors and windows okay.”** ** _

“Hyung, I’m not a child anymore. No need to tell me that.”

 _ ** **“I’m being serious here Jeon Wonwoo. Maybe the place where you are is full of bad people you should not encounter for the sake of---”****_ Seungcheol talked but was shushed by Wonwoo not wanting to have another one of their safety precautions lecture while he was literally in the middle of nowhere. (a/n: Their new house is located literally in the middle of nowhere but is a safe and beautiful place so their drive is a long one.)

“Yes Dad”

“Good. Stay where you are and wait for someone from us.”

Wonwoo just hummed and ended the call.

He decided to wait outside his car for any of signs of his friends’ car. He was currently playing a game when a red convertible parked in front of him startling him because of its proximity.

“WOOONNNUUUU-YYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!”

“You should be more careful in stopping your car Soonyoung”

“Hey put a hyung somewhere there and also sorry. Hop in, we only have 10 minutes before we’re late.”

Wonwoo entered the car and because of Soonyoung’s habit of always speeding up his car wherever he is, they arrived in school just 5 minutes later which was supposed to be 10 in normal driving speed.

They exited the car and as about to head to their classes when a black Porsche went past in front of them.

Mingyu went out of his car and saw Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

But from the other side of the car, a girl also came out and faced the other two.

Wonwoo knew that he somehow recognized the girl and images from previous days came to him and let him remember why the girl seems familiar.

It was the girl that Mingyu kissed.


	23. ~Chapter 22~

**~SEUNGCHEOL POV~**

“Mingyu we need to talk,” I told Mingyu as I entered his room.

“What do you need hyung?” he said as he sat up from his bed to face me.

“It’s about Wonwoo again.”

This statement of mine made him serious.

“What is it this time hyung?” he said coldly.

“I’m the one who is supposed to ask that Kim Mingyu. What did YOU do this time?”

“What do you mean hyung?”

“Wonwoo collapsed this time. AGAIN. And this time, I think he now remembered everything.”

“What?!” Mingyu said as he stood up. Hands by his side forming fists, trembling.          

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**_~NORMAL POV~_ **

_“Hey Won. Where are you going?” Soonyoung asked as he chased Wonwoo through the hallways after the latter went past their classroom._

_Wonwoo didn’t answer as he ran faster than before ignoring Soonyoung’s shouts and the looks of the people giving them._

_“Hoshi-hyung, classes are about to start, what are you doing here? I also just saw Wonwoo-hyung pass by. Is there something wrong?” Chan appeared in front of Hoshi as he was going back to his room after going to the bathroom._

_“I’m sorry Chan but I need to go and follow Wonwoo. There is something wrong with him” Soonyoung  
said as he told Chan. He turned back to go on his way but saw that Wonwoo is not there anymore._

_“I should go Chan. Please tell Seungcheol-hyung and the others that Wonwoo is missing again please.”_

_Chan gave him a nod as he ran towards his older brothers’ classroom._

_Soonyoung on the other hand continued to look for Wonwoo through the hallways but to no avail._

_“Where are you now Won?” Soonyoung told himself as he swept his hair back, more troubled than before._

_A student went pass by him and stood in front of him._

_“I’m sorry Hoshi-sunbaenim but I think I saw Jeon Wonwoo-nim went over there”_

_Soonyoung ran towards the direction the student pointed out after giving his thanks._

_“Soonyoung-ah,” Jeonghan appeared beside him followed by the others. Everyone was present except for Mingyu._

_“Jeonghan-hyung. Wonwoo went off somewhere again and this time I think I know the reason why.”_

_The others let Hoshi proceed to explain the reason why._

_“After Wonwoo called us earlier that his car broke down, I was the one that fetched him up because I was the one before him to go out. When we arrived in the school, Mingyu’s car somehow came after me after I parked. Wonwoo and I waited for Mingyu to come out so that he and Wonwoo can go to their classroom together. But what we both didn’t expect is for ‘her’ to be with Mingyu.”_

_“Do you mean the ‘her’?” Jihoon asked as he received a nod from Soonyoung._

_“And then after that Wonwoo ran and I followed him but then I lost track of him,” Soonyoung finished._

_“I can’t believe that after all those things, Mingyu still talks to her. Did he not learn about what happened in the past?” Minghao said as the others also asked themselves that question._

_“Maybe we should ask Mingyu about this. Maybe there are things that we didn’t know about this incident,” Seungcheol told the group._

_“He already confessed to what he did in the past hyung. Nothing can change the things he did to Wonwoo,” Jihoon said._

_“But it may be for the best to personally ask Mingyu about this Jihoonie. It’s not like Mingyu is the only one at fault in the past,” Soonyoung said as he placed his arm around the smaller._

_“I’ll be the one to ask Mingyu later. For now our priority is to find Wonwoo,” Seungcheol said as the others nodded and split up in pairs._

_Soonyoung and Jihoon searched in the forest part of the school._

_Minghao and Jun asked some of the passing students about Wonwoo._

_Jisoo and Seokmin searched in the premises of the school buildings._

_Seungkwan and Hansol searched for the other places that Wonwoo might be._

_Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Chan looked for the security cameras’ footage all around the school._

_But to no avail._

_Until 30 minutes later._

 

**_~JIHOON POV~_ **

_It has been already 30 minutes and half of the first period class has passed but we still can’t find Wonwoo._

_Where might he be?_

_“Hoonie. There is no sign of Wonwoo in here. Maybe we should ask Seungcheol-hyung and the others if there has been any sighting of him,” Soonyoung told me as we walked towards one of the path to exit the school forest._

_“Yeah. Maybe we should do that. They may have information already on Wonwoo.”_

_We were already outside the forest when Soonyoung fished out his phone from his pocket to call Seungcheol-hyung and the others._

_He looked behind me and his eyes widened as he put his phone down and ran towards something or someone behind me._

_I turned back and saw that he was heading towards a person._

_Wonwoo._

_I ran towards him just as Soonyoung started asking him questions._

_“Yah Jeon Wonwoo. Don’t you dare disappear like that again or I swear I don’t know what I’ll do with you,” I told him as Soonyoung nodded._

_Wonwoo just stood there motionless as if just ignoring what I said._

_“Yah Jeon—“_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said._

_“What are you talking about?” I asked him._

_“Why did you not tell me that I got into an accident?”_

_I didn’t expect this question._

_“How did you know?” Soonyoung asked on my behalf._

_“Were you all planning to keep this from me? I lost all my memories before the accident Jihoon-ah, Soonyoung-ah. How could both of you do this to me? No. How could all of you do this to me?” Wonwoo exclaimed as he was now crying._

_It really hurts my heart to see Wonwoo break down like this as a friend._

_But I don’t know what to do._

_We don’t know where to start._

_“Wonwoo-ah, we can explain. Please listen,” Soonyoung raised his arm to hold Wonwoo._

_“NO!!! DON’T COME NEAR ME!!! TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I WON’T EVER FORGIVE YOU!!!” Wonwoo shouted as he held his hands in front of him._

_It is clear in his eyes that he meant what he said._

_“I- no- We are sorry Wonwoo. It is not in our intention to hide anything from you. But please can you—“_

_“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE JIHOON. OF ALL PEOPLE I TRUSTED, I TRUSTED THE BOTH OF YOU THE MOST!! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME? WHY?”_

_I can start feeling eyes water after hearing this from Wonwoo._

_We all knew the consequences of hiding these things to Wonwoo._

_Even if we knew that it will hurt him the most, we still kept it from him._

_”Wonwoo-ah please—“_

_“I SAID DON’T COME NEAR ME!!!” Wonwoo backed away further._

_That was when Wonwoo slumped down all of a sudden to the ground while holding his head, facial expression saying that he’s in a great amount of pain._

_“WONWOO!!!” Soonyoung and I shouted in unison as we made a move towards Wonwoo and held him._

_“It hurts. Please help me,” Wonwoo managed to utter out before he blacked out._

_“Youngie, call the others please. Wonwoo needs help,” I immediately ordered Soonyoung as he called the others._

_“Hyung!!! It’s an emergency. We found Wonwoo and he collapsed. Please meet us in the infirmary, we’ll meet you there,” Soonyoung hurriedly said as he contacted the others._

_I helped put Wonwoo over Soonyoung’s back as we ran towards the infirmary._

_When we reached there, the others are already waiting for us as they also helped unload Wonwoo on one of the bed. The doctor on duty immediately checked on him._

_“Don’t worry. He just collapsed because he was stressed out. He might be awake in a few hours so give him time to rest,” the doctor told all of us as we nodded and then he headed back to his office to give us some privacy._

_“Soonyoung, Jihoon, what happened?” Seungcheol-hyung asked me and Soonyoung._

_“We were already out of the forest when we saw Wonwoo. And it seems like he recovered all his memories,” I explained to them as they all gasped in shock._

_“It can’t be helped. It seems that it was also almost time for him to recover his memories since it has been almost a year since the accident,” Jisoo-hyung said._

_“But what can we do about this? Should we tell Mingyu-hyung about this?” Hansol asked as Seungcheol-hyung nodded._

_“I’ll talk to him later. But first things first, we must talk to Wonwoo after he wakes up and we must all apologize for keeping this from him,” Seungcheol-hyung said as the others nodded._

_“But what might happen if Wonwoo-hyung doesn’t accept our apology?” Chan asked with face full of worry._

_“Don’t worry Chan-ah. It is not like Wonwoo to not understand. Even if he doesn’t accept our apology at first, he will find it in his heart to forgive us,” Jun patted Chan’s back._

_I also thought about this._

_Can Wonwoo forgive us for keeping this from him?_

_“For now, we should all get back to class so that we won’t disturb Wonwoo’s rest. Soonyoung and Jihoon stay here and keep watch over him. Call us immediately if Wonwoo wakes up. I’ll tell the teacher about this and let both of you be excused from today’s classes,” Seungcheol-hyung said as he ushered the others to get out from the room even though there were some complains from the others._

_I nodded as the others went out from the infirmary leaving me and Soonyoung alone with Wonwoo. The both of us then sat on the two chairs situated beside Wonwoo’s bed._

_“Jihoonie, what if Wonwoo won’t let us explain about what happened?” Soonyoung asked me, his smiling face that I love so much replaced with a face of worry._

_I held one of his hand and intertwined it with mine._

_“Don’t worry Youngie. We will just explain everything to Wonwoo and give him time. It’s his right to know about what happened,” I told him as he smiled at me._

_We just sat there in silence, waiting for Wonwoo to wake up._

_After a few hours, Soonyoung offered to buy lunch for the three of us just in case Wonwoo wakes up._

_“Jihoon-ah, it hurts” I heard a voice utter beside me._

_I stood up as I checked on Wonwoo who was now awake._

_“Wait a minute Won, I’ll call the doctor to check you up again,” I said as I was about to call the doctor from his office but was stopped when Wonwoo held my hand._

_“It’s not my head that is hurting Jihoon-ah, so please stay.”_

_“If it’s not your head that is hurting like earlier, then where does it hurt?” I asked him as I sat back down._

_Wonwoo released his grip on my hand and placed his hand over his chest._

_“This place hurts,” he motioned to his heart. “And it hurts so much that I can’t take it,” he continued as he cried._

_I sat there as I watched him cry._

_I let my friend suffer again._

_Does that mean I am not a good friend?_

_I’m sorry Wonwoo-ah…_

_“Jihoon-ah, I brought yours and Wonwoo’s favourite food,” Soonyoung entered the room and saw us._

_He immediately placed the plastic bag on top of one of the tables in the room and rushed beside Wonwoo._

_“Wonwoo-ah—“ he started but I held him back from saying anything further._

_I looked at him and he got my message to just let Wonwoo cry out._

_He needs this._

_I can also feel my eyes water as I noticed that Soonyoung was also crying._

_Other people may see this scene as something dumb because three men are crying over nothing but we don’t care._

_I didn’t care how long the three of us were crying but I remembered that I need to call Seungcheol-hyung to inform him that Wonwoo has woke up._

 

**~BACK TO PRESENT~**

**~SEUNGCHEOL POV~**

“Wonwoo told us what really happened Mingyu,” I said as he flinched. “And it does not coincide with what you told us,” I continued.

When Jihoon messaged us all earlier that Wonwoo has woken up, we immediately rushed to the infirmary.

It seems that he has calmed down from his break down when Jihoon and Soonyoung found him earlier. We talked to him about what happened in the past and I felt relieved that he even forgave us about hiding the truth about his lost memories.

Yes. Wonwoo lost his memories of his past.

His past with Mingyu.

It still felt like a dream.

A happy dream where everyone were still happy.

The 13 of us are childhood friends. But Mingyu and Wonwoo were deemed as the perfect childhood sweethearts. They were together since birth because their parents were the best of friends and met the rest of us along the way.

The 13 of us were like a family that anyone can be envious of.

Even though we treat each other like brothers, it can’t be helped that some of us gets love interests with one another.

It was not really that perfect because most of us hid what we really felt for another person, but, nevertheless, we were all happy.

Until Wonwoo’s cousin came into the picture. And bit by bit destroyed Wonwoo and Mingyu’s relationship.

And I realized after hearing what Wonwoo said earlier that she is the one totally at fault.

You’ve picked the wrong enemy, Jeon Younghee.


End file.
